


《Simbelmyne》

by yosii



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosii/pseuds/yosii
Summary: #旧文搬运#※OP同人‖CP：罗香（特拉法尔加·罗x山治）‖原作风‖字母注意





	1. [梦境]

[梦境]

 

　　那些被我们深爱的东西，是不会随着记忆消失的。　　

　　即使忘记了，也依然会有些什么默默纪念着，像永不凋零的花，铺满广袤的原野。

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗抬起手来，夹在他修长指间的是一朵洁白的花。在他停留的这座岛屿上，八瓣白花开遍起伏的丘陵。绿色的波浪中散落着星辰般的繁花，美丽静谧，就连他——红心海贼团的船长，注定要活在刀山火海风口浪尖的海贼——都沉浸在异常鲜见的安宁中。只要看着它们，整个人就好像可以沉静下来。

　　它们象征着不会遗忘的记忆，即使死亡也不会被忘却。永恒的执着与爱。

　　Simbelmyne.

　　Flower of Always Memory.

　　花朵从指间飘落的刹那，医生睁开了眼睛，黑暗从四面八方均匀地倾轧过来。这是他的潜艇，他的寝室，他最熟悉的地方。刚刚的场景来自梦境，是位于德雷斯罗萨附近的一座无人岛。他和伙伴们为制定作战计划曾在那座岛屿上短暂停留。医生在黑暗中慢慢抬起手，仿佛仍能看到白花在指间盛开的模样。

　　究竟是为什么……会梦见它呢？

 

　　罗起身走上甲板，清冷的海风让他微微打了个寒战。新月在海面上打出一道浮沉不定的光，白天的喧嚣随着夜色悉数沉入海下。静静挨靠在潜艇一侧的是草帽海贼团那艘狮子头的船。离开德雷斯罗萨後，分开行动的海贼同盟顺利会合。今後的作战计划已在昨天的会议中定下，只待一早两个海贼团便会分道扬镳，向各自的目的地前进。医生将视线投向桑尼号的舷窗，有些意外地发现餐厅还亮着灯。他恍然记起今晚刚好是那艘船上的厨师守夜，看来一向尽职的黑足屋还在忙碌。

　　也许这将是自己与草帽海贼团并肩同行的最後一晚，所以……没什么好迟疑的。难得有一个同样醒着的人，更何况还是黑足屋，他怎么会放弃这个机会？哪怕是去讲几句无关紧要的话。

　　罗并不否认自己想见那个人。

　　只是……不需要也没有必要向任何人坦白。仅此而已。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　舱门被推开的时候，山治正在看一本菜谱。身後那个有几分陌生但已能辨出的足音令他微微一怔。这该是此时此刻最料想不到的访客了吧——红心海贼团的船长，死亡外科医，他们的同盟，前七武海，特拉法尔加·罗。

　　明明已经回到那艘明黄色的潜艇，可以不再过寄人篱下的日子了，还特意跑回来做什么呢？不管从哪个角度想，肯定都是自家的船要更舒服吧？这个男人深夜跑来的理由总不会是为了散步吧？

　　“肚子饿了来找夜宵吗？”

　　毕竟在桑尼号上待了这么久，夜宵也常常会有这位同盟的份。山治顺理成章地这样认为，并立刻考虑起该做点什么给他，却忘记了那家伙根本不可能饿肚子。在罗的潜艇上，只要是他提出的要求，任何一位船员都不可能说不。

　　医生走到桌边坐下，托起腮看着他。男人黯琥珀色的眼瞳中映出金发厨师的表情。梦境中手执白花的心情还未消褪，罗感到胸臆间一片安宁。沿着他的视线，光是那些软金的发丝垂下的模样，便足以令他在头脑中构想它们从指缝间滑脱的温顺触感。一瞬间鬼使神差地，仿佛有些东西如雨後新生的茎芽，一点点破开布满刺青的胸口。

　　“不要面包，也不要咸梅，可以吗？”

　　“太挑食了。”这样说着斜他一眼，山治想起了抵达德雷斯罗萨前的某日早餐。这个男人居然为了夹着咸梅馅料的饭团来找自己吵架。这么大的人了却还是这样小肚鸡肠，因为一点不合口味的食物就跑来指指点点，亏自己还是特意做给他的。要不是看在他全部吃光的份上，怎么可能轻易饶过他？！

　　医生大概也想到了同样的事情，不知道有些什么乐趣，忽然就挑着眉笑了一下。没有再说话，他只是支着手臂，安静地注视那个金发的厨师。

 

　　在罗直白而专注的视线中，山治忽然感到一丝轻忽的紧张，最细微的血管在一点点绷紧。不想承认也不行，男人笑起来的样子洒脱骄傲，透着一抹好看到令人窒息的邪气。不知道是不是种错觉，金发男人隐约觉得，若他的笑容也可作为一种兵器，自己大概早就被打败了。

　　虽然相处的时日并不多，但不可否认这位同盟船长是个十分有魅力的家伙。不说话的时候有种神秘的疏离感，淡漠又沉稳。而一旦开口，那种引人的感觉更是有增无减。在他身上有种稳重感，和自己的任何一位伙伴都截然不同，这让山治有些在意。要说这是经年累月积淀出的成熟，在弗兰奇甚至布鲁克这样的年长者身上又毫无体现，似乎只是那个男人独具的气质。

　　但愿娜美桑和罗宾酱不要被这个家伙迷住。这念头甫一出现便引得他心头警钟大作，偏偏又没有发作的机会。且不说没有任何证据——连臆想的都没有——只要想到这家伙身上还没好透的各种伤口都是为了谁，金发男人就起不了半点埋怨的心。

 

　　“给你煮一碗面总行了吧？”眼前的男人并没有明确提出关于食物的需求，但山治已经这样认定，就顺理成章地继续下去。对于饿肚子的人，自己就是不能放着不管。

　　看那个金发的人挽起袖子开始准备食材，罗不紧不慢地开口。“明天就要分开行动了。”

　　厨师的动作明显顿了一下，却没有回头。“那要不要提前说，一路顺风？”

　　对于“将要很长时间都见不到这位同盟”是否真的如自己以为的那样无所谓，山治甚至有几分不确定。来自胸口的憋闷非常真实，也许的确有些奇怪的情绪窝在里面，令他感到一丝莫名的沮丧。

　　“彼此彼此，黑足屋。”

　　说不留恋是骗人的。不得不说，罗开始有些享受在这艘同盟船上度过的日子了。草帽屋的手下都是一群性情直率的人。他们将伙伴之间的关系看得非常重要，与外人的关系也是如此，哪怕只是口头承诺的一声“同盟”。托他们的福，自己可以百分之百信任草帽海贼团的任何一员，绝对平等不论亲疏。但对他人的在意程度却不能像信任那样一概而论。罗心知肚明，就只有一个人，稍稍越界了些。

　　面对这个男人的时候就像是被迷惑了，黑足屋耀眼得好似从头到脚都会发出光来。简直是想不通，自己怎么会为了几口咸梅而去找他纠缠不清？这根本就是超出预期的陌生行为，所以罗无法准确地估量这个人在自己心目中占据的分量。

 

　　煮着面食的汤锅开始发出诱人的味道，温馨的气息充满餐厅。在自己的船上也可以享受到这样的待遇甚至可能要更加殷勤对待，但医生就是迷恋着当下这场景。袖口挽起露出一截白皙的手臂，那双漂亮的手在干净的厨具间做出种种动作，灵巧而虔诚。那个男人做料理的姿态仿佛某种献祭，偶尔侧过头露出的表情都带着几分神圣。

　　“你……是为了什么来到这艘船的，黑足屋？”在这艘船上待了些时日，罗知道草帽海贼团的每一个人都是抱有某种目的或梦想才加入这个海贼团，成为草帽屋的伙伴。每个人都是如此，这个金发的人也不会例外。

　　山治盛出一碗热气腾腾的面摆在医生面前。

　　“你听说过All Blue吗，罗？”

　　金发男人并不反感这个话题，不如说他很高兴能被提及。因为想抵达某个高度和想找到一样东西是截然不同的两件事。前者是一道阶梯，只要努力走下去，坚持到最後就算赢；但後者面对的却是无比广阔的平面，必须毫无疏漏地逐寸搜索才不会错过。多一个人知道意味着多一双眼睛，这样才会看得更远也更周全。

　　All Blue。

　　那是充盈着四海鱼类，海上厨师心目中的天堂。只要想到它，就好像整个生命都充实美好。在还没找到的这些时间中也能感受到它的存在，就静静沉在心底某个角落，等待在遇见的那个瞬间从胸口一下跃出。

　　山治相信，在自己尚未知道的地方一定已经有人抵达了，只是没能来得及向整个世界宣告。

 

　　“我曾听人说过，所以……你是为了找到它而上草帽屋的船？那就是你的理由？”医生注视着湛蓝的眼睛与整个人都要明亮起来的笑容，由衷感到这答案简单纯粹。在这广阔无垠的海上，特拉法尔加·罗敏锐地意识到自己似乎抓到了足以渡海的一根苇草。

　　这梦想独立而明确，并没有和任何人、任何船只、任何海贼团栓在一起。甚至……自己也可以实现它，只要那个人肯。

　　“嘛，也算是各种各样的事情同时发生了吧。”金发男人又端给医生一小碟腌菜，这才在桌边坐下。他摸出一根香烟点起来，不觉回想起当时的事情。克利克海贼团的袭击，老爷子让自己紧紧盯牢的“肚子里的那把枪”，娜美桑独自开走了梅丽号，还有帕蒂那群混账合演的一出烂戏，总之所有的事情凑到一起，自己最终跟着路飞离开了芭拉蒂。

　　食物的香气让罗感到饥肠辘辘。黑足屋其实并没有半夜三更向自己提供食物的义务，但这样任性的要求都得到了满足，医生在高兴的同时又有几分惋惜。为什么自己没能在草帽屋之前遇到他呢？这当然不是个简单的问题。罗知道自己期望的并不是“得到一位好厨师”，而是“得到黑足屋本人”。纵然这世上有成百上千的厨师能够做到这些事，也比不过一个他。

　　这想法令他托起腮，直直看进那人一片蔚蓝的眸底。那只眼瞳有太过明澈的光，他几乎要忍不住低喟。“你究竟要怎样，才会上我的船呢？”

　　“哈？在说什么阿……”山治漫不经心地扬一下眉梢，“你真的睡醒了吗，罗？”

　　离开伙伴离开桑尼号离开草帽海贼团是他再也不想经历的事情。上一次是两年前在夏波第群岛，所有人被暴君大熊拍飞，分散到不同的岛屿。对于自己而言那简直是挥之不去的梦魇。但在接下来的两年，每个人都用实际行动证明：伙伴是不可能被分开的，不管相隔多远分别多久，也必会重逢。


	2. [正确的时机]

[正确的时机]

 

　　罗回到潜艇的时候已经将近破晓。他後知後觉地明白，想让山治上自己的船，想要他成为自己的伙伴，想要那个人留在自己身边。这些念头甫一出现便逐寸逐缕地侵入他的心脏，纷纷扬扬不可遏止。

　　医生站在甲板上，头脑中还回放着刚刚发生的一切。餐厅中的温暖光线打在金色的发丝上。那双漂亮的手捧着白瓷的碗摆到自己面前。被那只海色眼睛凝视的时刻仿佛见到从天空投向浅海的光。他开始认真考虑将那个金发的厨师据为己有的事情。但罗几乎立刻就醒悟过来，只要自己还想维持同盟关系，就不能对草帽屋的伙伴贸然出手。这关乎到扳倒四皇的计划，必须万分谨慎，所以思来想去他最终苦恼地发现，若真的要动手，只能等到这段同盟关系可以彻底决裂的时候。

　　彻底决裂？和那些人吗？

 

　　只要和草帽海贼团的人接触多了，就会明白这群人作为伙伴远比成为敌人要划算得多。他们会是最可靠的伙伴，相反便是最棘手的敌人。如果有得选择，他也不想与草帽海贼团为敌。但摆在自己面前的是黑足屋，医生感到战利品在心脏深处不断撩拨，要自己眼睁睁放过简直有负“海贼”的名号。

　　挖角这种事，他特拉法尔加·罗又不是没干过。曾经的海贼船长强巴尔现在也已是自己麾下，他又怎么会纠结于这种行为是否得当？在意别人的视线只是因为你还不够强大，当你强大到足以令所有人跪伏在地的时候，谁还会对你说三道四指指点点？对于喜欢的东西，想要的东西，不伸手夺过来怎么证明自己真的喜欢？那些轻而易举说着放弃的，大义凛然说着成全的，只是因为他们爱得还不够，远远不够。

　　话虽如此，“夺取”却是一项异常精细的工作。明抢从不是他特拉法尔加·罗的风格，他更钟情于让别人情不自禁看着自己，心甘情愿追随自己的方式。只有在这些时候，他才会由衷感到那是自内而外，彻头彻尾的自己的东西。

 

　　让黑足屋心甘情愿或必须离开那艘船的可能性有多大？要他的伙伴放手的可能性又有多大？他离开那艘船後登上自己潜艇的可能性又有多大？不管哪一个问题，想要实现都像天方夜谭。男人忽然一挑嘴角露出邪气的微笑。他自问这每桩每件，有哪一样能比取得OnePiece更艰难呢？

　　在“海贼”这条必经之路上，正如自己曾说过的，他和草帽屋迟早会是敌人。那么，夺走敌人船上的厨师……又有什么呢？至多不过是再多加一条罪状而已。

　　自己难道还怕了不成？

　　眼下缺少的，就只是机会罢了。不过特拉法尔加·罗没有料到的是，这个机会竟会来得如此之快。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　天色亮起，两艘船上的海贼们陆续醒来，开始准备新一天的航程。终于到了分道扬镳的时刻,草帽海贼团与红心海贼团的众人悉数集中到甲板上。罗将深紫色的长刀扛在右肩，深邃的眸逐一扫过桑尼号上的海贼。

　　医生在金发男人身上停留的时间与其他人并无二致，仅仅是在心中喟叹了一声，为自己暂时还不能将人带走而感到遗憾。分开之後，虽然双方还可以用电话虫联络，但谁也不知道下次见面会是什么时候。

　　越是在意，越是不想失败的事情就越是需要周密的部署与恰当的时机。为了达成最终目的，一切忍耐、伪装，甚至虚与委蛇都是必要的。特拉法尔加·罗深谙其道。现在不能与草帽海贼团为敌，所以他只能将夺取那个男人的念想一点点碾碎按进心底。

 

　　“到了和之国，别忘了我们的下一步计划，草帽屋。”临行前，医生并没有忘记叮嘱那位戴草帽的年轻船长。

　　“嘻嘻嘻，放心吧特拉仔！”看着少年眯着眼开怀大笑的样子，罗就觉得自己的话一定是左耳进右耳出，他只好寄希望于草帽屋的伙伴，相信其他人会负责监督好他。

　　不得不说自从离开集合地佐乌，这一路上都风平浪静，没有遇到任何危险，也没有被追踪的迹象。就在所有人都以为这分安宁会持续下去的时候，一声钝响猛地从桑尼号的船底传来。巨大的海贼船不知道被什么东西狠狠顶了起来，整艘船从海面上抬出数米。巨大的海浪在它重新落海时应声掀起，一旁的潜艇虽然没有受到直接冲撞，却在巨浪中剧烈颠簸。

　　猝不及防，桑尼号上的所有人都被甩到半空。娜美、乔巴、乌索普和布鲁克的尖叫声立刻响起。众人都条件反射地抓住附近的东西固定住身体。等海贼船在海浪中重新安定下来，船舷附近的几人纷纷探出身子巡视着水面。四周没有任何陌生的船只，敌袭竟然是来自海下!

　　“所有人进入船舱，立刻准备下潜！”红心海贼团的船长当机立断。如果是来自海底的敌人，那艘狮子头的船占不到半分便宜，必须由自己出手，跟对手在海中分个胜负。

　　来自对方的袭击并非一击即止，就在潜艇上的海贼们跑进船舱的短短数秒间，第二次撞击再度袭来。比之前更加霸道的碰撞将巨大的桑尼号几乎顶到半空。明黄色的潜艇在海浪中忽高忽低，艰难地维持着平衡。

　　“混账！到底是什么？！”山治咬着牙，抓牢缆绳瞪着海面。在他的视线中只有层层叠叠的海水不断翻搅，根本看不见丝毫异常。

　　医生最後看了一眼那个金发的人，刚要返回船舱，他们的敌人突然现身了。在两艘海贼船的前方毫无预兆地掀起一片磅礴的水雾，灰蓝的海水被挟到半空再狠狠掼下来，不断碰撞出雪白的浪花。这场景并不陌生，罗可以肯定自己的潜艇每趟从海底浮上来也会是这样的画面。

　　果然是来自海里的敌人。

 

　　最先映入眼帘的是船体正前方的海贼标记，刺白的骷髅上被两道红色狠狠划了十字，不知道象征着什么。从那艘看起来比起潜艇更像是个圆形潜水舱的船中走出一个脸色苍白的黑发男人。那人目标明确，一露面就伸手指向眼前的桑尼号。没有任何多余的台词，他阴恻恻的声音如同扭动的蛇钻进众人耳中。

　　“仇恨……狙击！”

　　一条看起来如同黑色丝带的东西从他的指尖闪电般扑出，丝带上镶着很多黯银色的咒文状的图案，那些色彩在半空中划出冰冷诡谲的光。丝带——也许称作恶魔果实能力要更恰当——破开空间的那刻，所有人都能感到看不见的严寒在周身肆虐。

　　他的目标，是距离船首最近的罗罗诺亚·索隆。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　见闻色霸气不是白修习的，金发男人立刻在头脑中分析出那东西的力量与角度，以及危险程度——那根本就不是可以碰触的级别。在所有人反应过来之前，山治一把推开了持刀摆出迎战架势的绿发剑士。

　　“居然想用刀砍，脑袋里装的都是绿藻吗？”

　　就在他呼出一口气眼看这袭击落空的时候，那镶嵌着咒文的东西居然翻折过一个刁钻的角度，一霎那钻进了自己的胸口。可怖的寒意从四面八方冲进身体，转瞬间便游遍四肢百骸。山治察觉到这并非真正的寒冷，而是一种纯粹的感觉。比全身浸在冰水中要更可怕，伴着这阵寒意，四周蔓延开无尽的黑暗，只要有一点疏忽就会被吞噬。

 

　　潜艇上，特拉法尔加·罗沉下双眸，猛然攥紧了手中长刀。他感到胸口有一团火焰，在不受控制地蹿升。

　　又是这样。不管何时都能毫不在意地将自己置于最危险的地方，不管何时都能随口说出“你们快走”这样任性的话，黑足屋的脑袋里到底有没有“危险”这个词的？还是说他在自己的伙伴面前，除了“牺牲”就什么都不剩了？虽然知道那些人之间都有过命的交情，换作其他人大概也是同样做法，但就只有那个人的一举一动让自己无法释怀。

　　“贝波！”医生沉声喊起。

　　“是，船长！”对自家船长的指令心领神会，白熊航海士的身影应声消失在舱内。

　　“切，失败了……这是谁，没在悬赏单上见过阿……”潜水舱上的男人皱着眉啧了一声，“算我倒霉，我们走，斯帕丁！”舱门关上的那刻，一头拴着套索的白色独角鲸赫然现身，喷出一片水雾後拖着潜水舱消失在海下。

　　突如其来的偷袭，发觉没有得手後又事不关已地离开，医生断定这家伙和他们的宿敌没有关系。看上去只是在海上狭路相逢的同行，毕竟船身上绘着海贼的旗号。问题是，事情到这里并未完结，回过神来，罗就发现桑尼号上的情况不太对劲。

 

　　“你为什么还在我们的船上？”咄咄逼人的竟然是草帽海贼团的小船医。

　　橘发的航海士露出一脸如临大敌的神情，捏紧了随身的蓝色兵刃。“我是不会放过你的。”

　　“不用再说了……动手吧！”草帽少年狠狠一挽袖子，眼中闪过一抹冰利的光芒。这样的眼神每个人都不陌生，是路飞毫不留情地出手的先兆。

　　而索隆——那个刚刚被山治推开才逃过一劫的人——并没有说话，只是缓缓抽出了自己的刀。布鲁克、弗兰奇、罗宾、乌索普，每个人都不约而同地做好了动手的准备。而被他们围在中心将要对付的那个人，却是他们的伙伴，桑尼号上的厨师。仿佛在所有人眼中，那个人就是他们的敌人。

　　“诶？等一下！”和平时截然不同的眼神和行为让山治立刻意识到，一定是刚才那家伙的能力。那条钻进胸口的黑色丝带，让自己感到浑身发冷的罪魁祸首，一定是它在搞鬼！

　　根本不会给他“等一下”的时间，路飞的橡胶手已经挟着可怕的风与热浪袭来。金发男人千钧一发之际猛地向後跳开。这混账说来就来！还开了二档！他感到寒冷使自己的身体僵硬迟钝。下一秒钟他踉踉跄跄勉强避开布鲁克的突刺，等待他的是更多的进攻。没有解释的机会更没有反驳的可能，就算他熟知每个人的力量也不意味着能轻松应对。

　　照这样下去，会发展成什么样子？

 

　　“ROOM！”

　　不需要再看下去了，黑足屋一个人是不可能敌得过其他人联手的，更何况……那家伙看上去根本就不打算战斗。医生在他左支右绌的时刻果断抬手。淡蓝色的薄膜迅速张开包裹住两艘海贼船。金发的人消失了，他站立的草坪上静静躺着一张素净的羊皮纸。

　　“我们容後再谈。祝你们好运。”罗立刻向自己的同盟告别，转身走进船舱。直到潜艇千真万确地沉入海下，他这才呼出一口气，首次感到头脑中一片空白……自己做了一件根本不能想象的事情。

　　自己觊觎的那个金发的人，草帽海贼团的厨师，现在真的离开了桑尼号离开了他的伙伴。此时此刻，就在自己的潜艇上。

　　就在这里。


	3. [布局·上]

[布局]

 

　　山治愣愣地站在房间中，他能体会到从每个方向袭来的黑暗，几乎将眼前也涂成同样深黯的色彩，无法抵抗的极寒让他的心口仿佛冻结。他知道这是罗的潜艇，这大概是那家伙自己的房间。轻微的失重感传来，船体开始下潜。自己正在离开海面，离开熟悉的桑尼号，离开自己的海贼团，但他别无选择。就连理智也在不断提醒自己，特拉法尔加·罗的做法是正确的。

　　那些家伙现在根本听不进任何话，即使混战也不会有什么好结果，再怎么说，自己也不可能向那群混账动手，更不要提还有娜美桑和罗宾酱。最好的办法就是暂时将自己和他们隔离。电光石火间发生的一切都急需解答。海贼旗、潜水舱、独角鲸、果实能力、甚至悬赏单，他强迫自己思考，但所有的线索缠在一起，根本就理不出头绪。他闭上眼睛头痛不已，像突如其来地出现一只巨手，硬生生扭断了自己的齿轮将这世界搅得一团糟。

　　自己是一定要回去的，不管离开多远，都必须回去，也只能回去。

　　眼下却只能离他们越来越远，要怎么办呢？

 

　　舱门被轻轻打开，戴着软绒帽的男人出现在门口。视线中那个金发的人背对着自己，安安静静地站在房间正中，平静得仿佛不曾发生过任何事情。

　　“黑足屋。”

　　听到声音，山治回过头来淡淡看了他一眼。

　　只这一眼，罗就感到自己的呼吸与心跳全部被攫取。形状巨大的悲哀在空气中失控地膨胀，直到填满整个房间。金发男人细瘦的身形笔直地站在微暗的房间中，说不出的倔强。那只投向自己的蓝眸有点空洞，又像是浸着漫天星辰，微光荡漾的海。这是自己有生之年也未曾见过的景色，美丽又悲壮。

　　心脏如同被紧紧攥住招架不住，这一刻医生感到自己心底有一枚齿轮开始迟缓然而不可抗拒地转动。他确定自己想要这个人，不计一切後果地想要，甘愿与世为敌地想要。

　　事已至此，你愿意跟我走吗？

　　——的确是想这样问的，但现在的黑足屋一定不会说肯，所以暂且压下。想要他是一回事，要他心甘情愿却是另一回事。“夺取”这个男人需要周密的安排与巧妙的时机。现在已经可以算将这个人留在身边了，至于更多的，他需要下一步计划。

　　特拉法尔加·罗确定自己的最终目的是完完全全得到黑足屋。有这样惑人的奖品摆在眼前，红心海贼团的船长愿为此设下危险大胆的布局。说它危险，是因为他将把自己置于刀尖，走错一步便会弄巧成拙招致恨意；说它大胆，是因为他毫不犹豫地赌上了自己最不能输的东西。这一次，他必须赢，也只能赢。

　　从现在起，自己做的每一件事甚至说的每一句话，都将成为布局的一部分，成为导向最终结局的充分条件。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　“你打算怎么办呢，我的同盟，黑足屋？”罗十分随意地倚在舱门上，叉着双臂开口。

　　眼前是自己最想要取得的东西，每一句话都不能有哪怕一丁点的掉以轻心。这个男人不是对主人言听计从的宠物，而是睿智过人的头脑派。比起告诉他你应当怎样，正确的交谈方式应当是让他亲口说出自己想要怎样。无论答案是什么，留在身边的最好办法都不是手铐与锁链，虽然……有些时候那仍是办法，迫不得已的最後方案。

　　“能不能先联络一下桑尼号？”也许是因为罗一贯的清冷镇定，金发男人也冷静下来。在那双黯琥珀色的眼瞳的注视中，他感到头脑开始重新运作。

　　“当然可以，但是这件事由我来做。我怕他们听到你的声音，就什么都问不出来了。”医生干脆利落地转身，“跟我来。”

　　这话……实在是有道理得无法反驳阿。山治几乎要苦笑起来。当面都会二话不说就打起来，连说句话的时间都没有，一旦听见自己的声音，鬼知道以路飞那家伙的个性会不会吼一句“一定要打飞你”然後就干脆挂断？

　　在这件事上默然达成一致後，医生领着金发男人来到潜艇的操纵室。

 

　　“船长，一切正常！诶，山治？”白熊见到自家船长，立刻跳起来汇报情况。见到跟在他身後进来的人，贝波愣了一下。

　　“知道了。”医生略一点头，径自走到电话虫旁边。

　　拨通号码的短暂时间仿佛是在等待着审判。山治感到自己的心脏在不受控制地狂跳。他们会不会已经察觉到自己的离开是个错误了？会不会已经解开了先前那个莫名其妙的诅咒？会不会只要不看到本人就不会再受到影响？他们会不会正满心焦虑地等着罗送自己回去？

　　「喂喂，我是蒙奇·D·路飞，是要成为海贼王的男人！」

　　“草帽屋。”

　　「阿！特拉仔！我还没跟你算账呢，你把那家伙带走做什么，明明是敌人！」

　　金发男人感到自己的心脏毫不留情地沉往深海。恶魔果实能力果然不是轻轻松松就能解除的东西。他一点点攥紧拳，有些惴然地抬眼看着那位同盟船长。还没有开口就被责难，不知道会不会因为自己影响到双方关系？为了扳倒四皇，罗有多看重这分同盟关系，自己又不是不知道。照这样想下去，即使留在这里也不会有什么好下场。不过他看到至少此刻，罗仍是一副游刃有余的样子，显然已经想好了各种应对之策。

　　“在庞克哈萨德就说过了，我不会背叛你们的。”

　　「对哦，我怎么忘了哈哈哈哈！」

　　“那么，容我再问一句……你们的日常饮食是由谁负责的？”

　　「特拉仔你记性有这么差吗？是娜美和罗宾轮流做的呀？！我倒是一直想知道冰箱的密码呢，她们两个又不肯说……」

　　山治几乎要叹一口气出来。路飞说的真是一点都不假。知道冰箱密码的，除了自己就只有两位Lady了。

　　瞥一眼那个几乎要苦笑起来的人，罗轻轻拧起眉尖。存在可被抹消，记忆可被篡改。从最深的地方连根拔起，将伙伴彻底变作敌人，真是可怕的能力。在那艘船上，与山治全部有关的内容只怕已被全盘否定了。除了那个人身为厨师的本职外，罗还知道他们寝室的墙上贴着一整排悬赏单，原本可作为追问的线索。但黑足屋从来没有将自己那张贴上去，此刻反倒成了他不属于那艘船的又一力证。至于那些原本属于他的东西，只怕也会被其他的方式解读成与他毫无关联的存在。

　　不被伙伴接纳甚至反目成仇，这件事放在草帽海贼团的每个人身上都会成为可怕的梦魇。那些看上去越是越是坚不可摧的羁绊，决裂之际带来的伤害就越是难以估量。

　　“总之那个敌人暂且交给我处理。别忘了你的任务，草帽屋。”简短结束了通话，罗看着电话虫阖起眼睛再无声息，这才重新转向金发的厨师。

 

　　山治微垂着头一语不发。也许在路飞开口之前就知道结果了，从四肢百骸向心口蔓延的寒冷一阵接一阵始终不曾消褪，眼前的黑暗也已越来越频繁地铺陈，也许它们的目的就是最终吞噬所有的光明。只要能力不解除就会一直持续，直到自己再也无法忍耐而崩溃的那刻。与伙伴为敌大概就是这样的感觉吧。

　　他忽然想起在水之七岛的时候。为了梅丽号的事情整个海贼团差点四分五裂。那些日子是他最不愿回想的过往，呼吸的空气充满挥之不去的绝望与沉重，雨水冲刷过船首的羊头仿似流泪。但至少那时自己身边还有并肩的人，每个人都在相互支撑着艰难前行。

　　可这一次黑暗倾轧，所有的伙伴反目成仇，自己突然间变作孑然一身，又能依靠什么在这无尽海路上走下去呢？

　　究竟哪条路才能通向他的桑尼号，他的海贼团？

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　“罗，你有没有办法追到那条船？”

　　男人凝视着金发男人那只蓝色的眸，依然有瑰丽的色彩。即使身处众叛亲离的绝境，也仍包含希望，这令他再度想起偶尔透过身侧舷窗，在浅海中见到的清亮浮光。他眯起一点眼睛，享受着这道视线落在自己身上时仿佛有形的质感。

　　“那艘船以独角鲸作为动力，以那种生物的速度，潜艇是追不上的。”

　　这是事实。在海中最快的永远是鱼类，即使它拖着一艘船，也比潜艇要更快。但这不是答案，医生很清楚自己在回避他的问题。自己的回答只是“追不上”，而不是“没办法”。

　　白熊不解地看着自家船长，刚想说几句什么又立刻闭上了嘴。因为没人比他更清楚，潜艇能做到的事情，更何况先前自己收到的指令根本就是罗亲自下达的。船长现在反而缄口，一定是有他的目的。可他到底在计划什么？

　　看着金发男人有点怔愣走神的样子，罗几乎可以亲身体会到现在黑足屋的思绪有多混乱，所以他不可能察觉到这句话其实答非所问。不能再给他更多思考的时间。那个男人聪慧过人，就算脑袋很乱，只要多给他一点时间就会抓到言辞中那些细微的破绽。眼下还不能给他这样的时间。自己设下的冠冕堂皇的陷阱，可不能立刻就被揭穿。

　　“你需要休息，黑足屋。”不待反对，罗推着那个人的肩膀向外走去，“不眠不休是不会想到好办法的。”

 

　　医生将他带回自己的房间，不由分说将他按倒在那张床上。看着老实乖巧躺在身下还在一直走神的金发男人，罗甚至觉得，即使自己做出什么出格的行为，现在的他也根本不会有拒绝自己的想法。这当然不是什么坏事，但……也绝不是什么好事。他的视线在山治的金发与薄唇上掠过，感到一种难言的蛊惑的念想在血管深处轻跳。

　　这还不是属于自己的东西，即使伸了手攥进掌心也依然不是。

　　“好好睡一下。该不用我提醒你吧，昨晚是谁守夜？”

　　金发男人整个身体都像待在冰窖里，疲累寒冷得没有力量再挪动一根手指。他看着自己上方的医生，自嘲地勾起嘴角。“万一等我醒了，你也要把我扔进海里，要怎么办？”

　　“笨蛋。我来提醒你，那家伙的能力应该只对自己的伙伴生效……”医生将手掌撑在金发男人耳边，居高临下地看着他，这样僵持了几秒钟，他直视着那个人的眼睛轻缓却肯定地告诉他，“但我和你，从来都不是伙伴阿，黑足屋。”

　　一直以来，特拉法尔加·罗和草帽海贼团的关系都是“同盟”。虽然从未明确过这个词的定义，但毫无疑问草帽海贼团上上下下早已将这种关系当作“伙伴”的一种。即使同期的海贼同盟随时可能伴随着背叛，也绝不会是红心海贼团与草帽海贼团。先前数次战斗都证明了，彼此间连生命都可安心托付，不是伙伴是什么？

　　——不是。

 

　　现在，这条纽带已经由自己亲手割断。

 

　　看着那只漂亮的海色的眸在一瞬间愕然怔愣，罗强迫自己不解释更不宽慰。这是夺取的第一步，要彻底孤立他，放逐他，让他独自一人走入伸手不见五指的黑暗。特拉法尔加·罗是熟知人心的“死亡外科医”。他自然也知道，当所有负面的情绪都到达临界值，丢下一颗最小的石子，也能掀起滔天巨浪。他需要那个人怀疑、绝望、动摇，最终归顺。

　　虽然现在只要伸手就能抱住那具美好的躯体，但那只是无谓的一时快意。自己真正想要夺取的，是与身体同样重要的东西，那颗鲜活跳动的心。

　　在抵达最後一步前，所做的一切都是必须的……他必须忍耐，必须拒绝，必须残忍。

　　这就是布局，不管自己其实多想伸出这双手。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　摘下那顶斑点绒帽的医生伸手撑在自己耳畔，微微逆着光的脸孔上，那双黯琥珀色的眸底闪动着深邃幽黯的光。山治不知道他在想什么，也没有一点心力去猜测。特拉法尔加·罗是这艘海贼船的船长，恶魔果实能力者，悬赏金四亿四千万贝利的海贼，前七武海，自己的同盟，兴许还是有那么一点点吸引自己的人，但不管他是什么身份，都不是伙伴。

　　山治几乎要浑身战栗起来，不光是那个男人冷漠无情的话语，更因为突袭而至的寒冷。刺入骨髓的冰冻令他不得不咬紧牙关抵御。事情来得太快，根本来不及采取任何措施，一切就已经向失控的方向发展。没有回头的办法也不知道前进的方向，他隐约意识到，自己已经跟着这艘潜艇降入黢黑的深海，孤立无援。

 

　　两人就这样僵持了片刻，医生毫不退让地盯着那只海一样蓝的眸。在只差毫厘就会心软动摇前的最後一秒，他干脆地起身，走到桌前拧开一瓶伏特加，倒了满满一杯。

　　“把这个喝了。”

　　看着那个人直勾勾地盯着自己根本没有动的意思，罗面无表情地当着他的面将一枚白色的药片投进杯中。男人晃了晃杯子让药物溶解，这才若无其事地开口。“是不是要我保证，五秒钟内喝光还没倒下的话就带你回去，你才肯喝？”

　　山治愣愣地看着他，似乎在理解这句话的意思。下一秒钟他睁大眼睛，猛地跳起来抢过酒杯一口灌下。烈酒如火焰般烧灼过喉咙。刚想说点什么，他眼前就陷入黑暗。即将跌成碎片的杯子在蓝色空间张开的刹那换成了桌上一支羽毛笔。与此同时，金发的厨师已经倒进了罗的臂弯。

　　“我可是医生。我做的药怎么可能不见效？”

 

　　叹了口气，男人一手揽住山治的肩，另一只手探下去穿过膝弯，微一用力便将整个人抱起来，轻轻放回床上。罗盯着那人紧紧阖起的长睫，毫不设防满是破绽的双唇，还有因迅速摄入酒精而泛起醉红的脸颊，每一样都像致命的诱惑。他慢慢伸手挑起一抹金色的发丝。它们从指缝间滑落的触感，与脑中曾经的构想别无二致。

　　鲜美可口的猎物摆在眼前，不动心的根本就是白痴。而现在的话……

　　无论自己做什么，那个人都不会醒转。

　　这想法如致幻的迷药，引诱着他慢慢俯下身，将吻落在那些软金的发尖上。洗发精的味道传进鼻翼，充满春岛上温暖阳光的气息。男人将吻从脸颊渐渐挪到唇角。虽然知道自己真正想要的比这种轻飘飘的东西要深重得多，但他仍是没能逃过这场充满诱惑的盛筵。医生轻舔一口那双肖想已久的温软薄唇，立刻感到浑身的血液都在加速流淌。

　　但就在这一刹那，理智几乎立刻回到他的头脑中。不是什么该死的布局，而是他察觉到有种难以描摹的寒意似乎正沿着这具身体传来。

 

　　他发出一个疑惑的音节，将手按在山治额头，另一方面凝神仔细打量着那个人。能够感到冰冷的感觉不时传来，像一根针扎进掌心。如果连自己也能体会到这种不适，黑足屋又会是怎样的痛苦？

　　那究竟是什么？

　　是某种病症还是……和敌人的能力有关？

　　想到敌人，医生完全清醒过来。体温过低对人类的伤害是致命的，现在自己根本不能确定这种乍现的寒冷会不会长时间持续，最终造成身体上的损害。如果人是清醒的，至少可以说些什么表达一下。但现在……

　　男人只好伸手将山治抱在怀里，打算等那人差不多快醒转的时候再抽身离开。

　　如果这的确是敌人搞的鬼，那可能会破坏掉整个布局。面对这样的展开，自己将无计可施。不管是出于什么目的，黑足屋首先必须要活下去。他打定主意暂时先观察些时日，如果不能继续放任……就必须折返。


	4. [布局·下]

　　当金发男人从沉睡中醒来的时候，最先见到的是一片并不熟悉的天花板，他随即想起这个地方是特拉法尔加·罗的寝室。在认清事实的那一瞬，猝不及防的阴寒包围了他，山治难以克制地浑身颤抖起来。几秒钟後寒冷消散，他咬着牙关坐起身来，这才注意到自己身上盖着一床很厚的被子。

　　不得不说，这一刻山治心中一动，仿似拨开浓重的云层隐约见到背後朦胧的风景。

　　……是那个人做的吗？

　　他按着额角思索之前发生了什么。向前回忆的话，金发男人记起了那杯酒……等等，因为自己倒下了，所以就不能再回去了吗？！自己失去机会了吗？！喂开什么玩笑？！追不到罪魁祸首也没关系，他只知道自己绝不能离开桑尼号。就算被仇恨就算被一次又一次打倒，也不能离开，因为自己是那艘船上的厨师阿。

　　山治跳起来，遁着记忆中操纵室的方向匆匆赶去。

 

　　推开门的时候，特拉法尔加·罗正站在桌前和几位船员研究一张海图。

　　山治深吸一口气，直视着这艘潜艇的船长。“抱歉，可不可以和你单独谈谈？”

　　男人微一点头，看向周围的部下。“那么，航线的事情我们稍後再作讨论。”

　　看着其他船员纷纷离开操纵室，最後走出去的佩金还十分自觉地带上了舱门，罗伸手示意金发男人坐下。在这短暂的数秒钟内，他仔细观察了一下山治的气色，看起来比先前好了一些。

　　“睡得还好吗？”

　　“……阿，还好……现在我们是要去哪里？”

　　“如我们在计划中定好的，是……”

　　“罗，”金发男人略显唐突地匆匆截下他的话，“虽然我知道这有点强人所难，但是你能不能……带我回去？”

　　“你就这么想回去？”

　　“当然，那是我的船阿。”

　　医生直视着那只海色的眼睛，毫不留情地指出。“它已经不是了。”

　　“它、一、直、是！”金发男人瞪圆了眼睛，狠狠咬着牙一字一顿。他感到愤怒在血管中左冲右突。

　　离开芭拉蒂之後，草帽海贼团就是自己的归宿，不管是梅丽号还是桑尼号，有伙伴在的地方才是自己的家，是最初也必定是最终。现在不过是遇到了敌人，不过是忘记了自己的事情，也不过是将自己当做敌人，又能怎样呢？难道“伙伴”是如此轻易就能被付之一炬的字眼吗？！怎么可能！他才不信这个邪！

　　“不管是不是，我是不会回头的。踏上这条路就没有回头的机会了，黑足屋。”

　　医生可以以自己全部的余裕发誓，这样的语言是多么留有余地。但藏在字里行间的偷换概念，怒火攻心的人是不会听出来的。

　　在这条名为“海贼”的路上，当然没有一个人能够回头，你说是吗？

　　男人漠然的姿态让山治噤了声无法反驳。怎么可能让这个男人放弃扳倒四皇的计划，优先满足自己的要求呢？现在摆明了是罗肯收留自己，自己变成了寄人篱下的一方，怎么能提出更加蛮横无理的请求？这是他的潜艇，所有的船员都是他的部下。在这艘船上的大小事宜，只要特拉法尔加·罗说了不，就只能是不。

 

　　“你……要怎样才肯带我回去？之前那杯酒……”

　　“你输了。”男人好整以暇地伸手撑在桌面上，发出一声不明所以的喟叹，“愿赌就应当服输阿，黑足屋。”

　　“你要怎样才肯答应？”山治盯着医生，又重复了一遍。随着尾音落地，他看到一丝玩味戏谑的轻笑从那人嘴角溢出。

　　“什么事情都肯做吗，只要是我提出来的？”

　　“……不行吗？”

　　迎向他的，是那个男人愈加危险不明的眸光，像潜藏在黢黑深海的鲨，又像是丛林中觊觎猎物的豹。山治几乎能感到一种不断翻搅着呼之欲出的东西，只差毫厘便穿破胸口，从那人的胸腔中和着邪戾惑人的刺青与野心，一同张牙舞爪地刺出。

　　“破绽太多了阿黑足屋。”罗眨了眨眼睛，轻描淡写间丢出的句子却如同最锋利的刃，“如果我是要你……再也不回那艘船呢？”

　　虽然是很想问脱光衣服跟我上床会怎样，但现在自己需要的是更有针对性的问题，要用最简洁的语言打击他的信心，让他无论如何也不能动动唇舌无关痛痒地说出那一句“可以”。这世上有很多事情都是做不到的，当你发现自己耗尽心力也没办法达成的时候，会怎样呢？对自己失去信心也是走向绝望的一部分。连自己也没办法信任的话，你还能信任谁呢？

　　一切都是为了最终的结局。这就是战场，这就是布局。

 

　　“你！”金发男人紧紧咬着牙，面对那个精明过人的混账医生，这种无处着力，根本就赢不了的感觉糟糕透顶。他回身猛力打开舱门。门後立刻跌出一大群人，在地上滚成一团。山治看也不看他们，一语不发跑了出去，留下那群船员心虚地看着自家船长。

　　“船长，我们只是为了确保你在需要我们的时候能及时出现……”白熊趴在地上解释。

　　“……贝波，”并不气恼这群蹲墙角偷听的家伙，特拉法尔加·罗在意是另外的事情，“我让你做的标记……”

　　“做好了！”白熊立刻点头，又疑惑不解地抓了抓脑袋，“但是船长，你不是不打算回去吗？”

　　“……是这样吗？”罗弯起嘴角，仿佛是在自言自语。他将目光投向舷窗外的深海，黯琥珀色的眸底隐隐闪动着光芒，看不出在思考什么。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　金发男人一口气跑到自己也不知是哪里的地方。他扶着舱壁大口喘息，几分钟後才抬起头来，眼前是一扇镶着厚重玻璃的舷窗。窗外满目漆黑，现在潜艇所在的深度不存在任何会发光的生物。潜艇外壁的灯盏只能照亮一小片海水，什么都没有。

　　山治感到自己心口空荡荡的也什么都没有。他定定看着窗外的黢黑，伸手按在窗上。冰冷的玻璃传来深海的温度，连同袭来的针刺般的寒意狠狠撞进心口。金发男人慢慢蹲下身，掌心贴着舷窗缓缓滑下。他感到至少有一半的大脑都变得无知无觉。曾经堆在胸口满溢的那些东西，温暖的喧闹的开怀大笑的恼火万分的，都如同深海中摇晃着上升的气泡，带着绚丽的光芒离自己越来越远。

　　是那个医生不近情理吗？不，罗并没有错。自己当然知道。那个人在任何情况下都能做出最恰当的选择，包括在格林比特的铁桥近海豁出性命迎向强敌，也包括将自己从桑尼号上带走。只要那个人认为这是恰当的做法，就绝不会皱一下眉。他太过坚定，坚定得任何人都无法改变他的决定。

　　……特拉法尔加·罗不能回去。

　　或者自己就应当留在这里，等到时光日复一日地流走，等到路飞他们能够忘掉那份根本就毫无因由的仇恨，重新接纳自己。但自己不可能加入罗的海贼团，所以根本没有留在这艘船上的理由。那家伙当然不会将自己直接丢到海里，但到了下一座岛，也许就是自己下船的时间了。还有All Blue，自己也从没想过能和路飞他们之外的人去寻找，所有曾做过的设想，最终在一起庆祝举杯的，全部都是熟悉的身影。如果真的有未来，只能是这一个。

　　寒冷包裹住全身。像是最美丽的泡泡破裂的刹那，所有五颜六色的浮光全消失，一切归于黑暗。

　　山治张了张嘴，轻声问那个远在千里之外，根本不可能听得见的唯一的亲人。

　　“你说……我该怎么办呢，臭老头？”

 

　　不知道过了多久，身後有陌生的脚步声传来。山治立刻强迫自己站起身，面无表情地转过身。来人不是罗——山治甚至不确定自己究竟有几分希望能见到那个人——帽沿下露出明亮的红发，是那家伙的左右手夏其。从佐乌开始自己和他们也算相处了几天，这艘潜艇上的大部分船员自己都能叫得上名字。

　　“山治，船长说他肚子饿了，”夏其的语气并不太肯定，听上去更像某种试探，“想让你给他做点吃的？”

　　“什么？！”金发男人骂了句粗口，气势汹汹地一挽袖口，“那个混账外科医，当老子是什么？他的厨子吗？他不是有自己的厨子吗？！张口就要吃的？！信不信给他夹着梅子酱的面包片？！夏其，带路，我们去厨房！”

　　夏其瞠目结舌地看着他换了个人般地横眉立目，忍不住咂了咂嘴。“……不愧是船长，这都能猜到……”

　　“阿？！你说什么？！”

　　“没……没什么……厨房在这边。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗坐在桌前，将肘撑在桌上叉起双手，从头考虑着这场布局。眼下已经将那个男人逼迫到要夺路而出的地步了。差不多接近失控的边缘，自己怎么可能能放任不管？只不过自己刚刚触到了那家伙的逆鳞，最好暂时不要由自己出面。

　　他完全能够想象出黑足屋看到夏其的反应，应该是非常恼火——当然，是针对他特拉法尔加·罗的——但是又心软没辙。那个人根本就是一只已经炸毛，呲牙咧嘴的猫。说简单又想得很多，说复杂又其实非常单纯，太容易懂，也太容易被左右。

　　在那些胸有成竹的掌控之下，医生还是察觉到一件不太妙的事。那个人对草帽海贼团的忠心与对那艘船的留恋，大概比自己以为的有过之而无不及。

　　罗闭上眼睛。在一片黑暗中，那只湛蓝眼眸底下明晃晃的光简直像撞碎了一地的宝石。在绝望中僵持只会在某一点到达平衡，无论心情再怎样糟糕都能保持平静。他意识到草帽海贼团的存在如同一只碗，而黑足屋的心情就是盛装在碗中的水。只要碗还在，水就只会起最细微的波澜。只有打碎它，让那个人亲眼看着它毁灭，才能让所有的水流干耗尽。医生几乎可以看到愤怒混着绝望与哀伤无处宣泄最後一齐爆发的样子。他需要这一刻，那是他举尽全力也要构筑的机会。

　　男人在心底叹了口气。若放在以前，“夺取”对他而言是一件轻而易举的事情。那只是因为他没有那么在乎失败，只要想便放手去夺。但这次太过不同。这一次自己以最不能输的东西为赌注，走在刀尖刃口顾虑重重，一步也不能踏错。

 

　　“贝波，从现在起，我们暂时在这片海域迂回航行，别前进，也别停下。”

　　“是，船长。”

　　佩金扶着自己的帽子开口。“船长，如果我没猜错的话……这样的安排，瞒着山治会比较好吧？”

　　罗站起身来，将暗紫色的长刀扛上右肩，轻轻斜起嘴角。“是阿。”

 

　　他要感谢草帽屋一行人无论走到哪里都是惹来满身麻烦的行家里手。当初他灵光一闪提出与他们结盟，也是看中他们是惹麻烦的一把好手。但凡能给唐吉坷德·多弗拉明戈增加麻烦的机会，自己都不会放过。比起伟大航道的前半段旅程，这里是新世界，是迎面就可撞上四皇，转身就是面对上将，处处敌人战乱不断的危险魔海。谁也不知道下一步挡在前方的是什么，谁也不知道明天等待着自己的又是什么。

　　草帽屋将要前往的是和之国。自己早已看出危机。索隆屋的那把黑刀秋水，必定是在和之国挑起事端的导火索。并不需要担忧强大同盟的安危，自己需要的就只是一个看似“十分紧急”的状况，就足够了。

　　有时候适当的等待——即使什么都不做——也是有价值的。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　当金发男人端着一碟炒饭走向船长寝室的时候，觉得似乎感觉好了很多。可能是厨房给自己带来的熟悉的安全感，抑或是单纯感到“被需要”，也可能是和其他人聊到了关于料理的话题，总之先前无处不在的黑暗已经被那些事情冲淡，似乎心情也没有那么糟了。

　　想想自己竟然还当着那个外科医的面摔门跑出去，真是……自己是否有点小题大做了。

　　“喂，罗，你的……”刚推开门，山治就噤了声。寝室的主人正枕着手臂躺在床上，阖起眼睛休息。金发男人迟疑了几秒，将盘子放到桌上，这才回身缓步走近床铺。罗的呼吸很均匀也很轻，看上去就像随时会睁开眼睛一样。就算真的睡着了，也一定是浅眠。

　　这算是……他毫不设防的样子吗？

　　山治打量着那张隐隐透出邪异气息的俊美脸庞，眼下仿佛渴睡的阴影大概怎么睡也不会消失，英挺的鼻梁下，唇角似乎下一秒就会勾起让自己缴械投降的笑容。甚至现在闭起的眼帘下那双黯琥珀色的眼瞳他也能清晰记起。只要它们带着某种意味不明的笑意从自己身上扫过，心脏都要多跳那么一下。

　　他在医生的床边坐下，伸手推了推那个人。

　　“喂，醒醒了。”

　　视线中，男人似乎嗫嚅着说了句什么，却没有睁开眼睛的意思。山治忽然起了玩心，不知道那家伙会不会不小心说出什么奇怪的梦话来？也许自己能听到什么有趣的事情？这样想着，他俯耳凑过去，一边逗那个人再开口。“你刚刚在说什么，罗？”

　　下一秒腰际突然一紧，眼前景物一晃而过，山治眨了眨眼睛才发现自己已经被外科医压倒在床上。那个自己本以为可以戏弄一番的家伙正扬起嘴角露出得意得要死的笑容，好整以暇地俯视着自己。

 

　　“醒了就说句话阿，混账医生。”金发男人不满地撇撇嘴。虽说严格来讲被罗这样压在身下并不太妙，自己甚至能感觉到医生的手就贴在自己腰侧，但他就是兴不起把人踹开的念头。

　　“你是想听我说什么呢，黑足屋？”顿一下，罗像是发现了什么，凑近山治的颈仔细嗅起来，“嗯？好香阿……是什么，炒饭吗？”

　　乱碎的发梢蹭过脸颊，衣领被拉开，灼热的气息喷吐上裸露的皮肤，还有熨帖在腰际的灼热掌心，每一项触感都太过鲜明，金发男人从心底升腾起异样的感觉。不管怎么想这都像是……在……

　　“你的饭在桌上！”他推着罗的肩膀坐起身，有点气息不稳。直到那个人真的走去桌边，山治才深呼吸几口，低头将有些凌乱的领口重新理好。

 

　　大概是有几分惊惶的，虽然没说出来。不过……不管是躲闪不肯看自己的眼神还是已经开始泛红的耳尖，都说明猎物对自己的亲热并非毫无反应，只是暂时不想接受而已。罗并不急于一时。他确定，迟早会走到甘心接受的那一刻。只要那个人还在这艘船上，就有可以挥霍的无尽时间。

　　“你也一定很美味阿，黑足屋。”喟叹一声，医生舔着唇角拿起勺子。

　　看着那个男人如自己所愿开始安分守己地吃那碟炒饭，山治悄悄松了口气。他默然伸手按一下左边的胸口，感到里面的器官跳动得太过异常，自己都有点吃不消了。不过，最令他震慑的莫过于最後那句意味不明的话。

　　妈的，罗那家伙是认真的吗……


	5. [唯一的光]

[唯一的光]

 

　　山治成了潜艇上唯一一个不属于红心海贼团，却比海贼团里任何一个人都更接近船长的人。

　　罗的三餐全部交给他负责。这让佩金他们十分嫉妒又没有办法。这算是船长特权吧？不过下午茶点之类的总会有他们的份，每到这种时候金发男人就深刻体会到这群海贼在餐桌上的战斗力似乎也……不比路飞他们差。当他看着那群家伙心满意足大笑打闹的时候，就会记起曾经的桑尼号，那群混蛋也是这样开心热闹。每当这时，突如其来的冰冷尖锐的刺痛感会随着记忆一同冲进大脑，原本攀上唇角的笑容立刻就消隐无踪。

　　山治并未被这种感觉打败，因为寒意很快就会被另一种感觉取而代之。

　　不管在餐厅还是其他地方，修习过见闻色霸气的金发男人总能在第一时间察觉到视线及身，回过头就会迎上软绒帽沿下那双黯琥珀色的眼瞳。男人抱着双臂专注凝视着自己，露出熹微笑意的那刻，胸口就会充满微妙乖张的东西，像是细弱的电流，毛毛躁躁地撩拨，又有点……舍不得撤去。

　　自从山治来到潜艇，罗就一直让他住在自己的寝室。反正床铺足够大。至于换洗的衣物，金发男人更是直接拿了他的来用。“穿着船员的衣服就好像真的成了罗的船员”这种理由太站不住脚，难道穿着特拉法尔加·罗本人的衣服就不像他的人了吗？当金发男人第一次拽着身上黄黑的帽衣，看到胸口上鲜明的海贼标记的时候，他自己都觉得好笑，这两者的差别实在不大。看着这件衣服他蓦然想起两年前的死亡外科医，谁能想到那时以为只有一面之缘的海贼，会成为现在每天都在身边的人呢。

　　但不管在穿着上怎么像罗的船员，都仅限于“像”的范畴。他山治自始至终都是草帽海贼团的厨师，不论自己的伙伴认不认自己，不论自己在不在那艘狮子头的船上，他都是。这是不容变更的事实。

　　至于另一件他本该非常在意的事情似乎也不怎么值得在意了。每天晚上入睡的时候，罗那家伙总是不在，一觉睡到早上醒来再看，也还是不在……可能的确在房间里，但一定不是床上。金发男人甚至都怀疑，那家伙是否自动放弃这张舒适的大床了？

　　最後一件令他始终无法释怀的事情则是时不时流窜到全身的寒意。对，它一直存在，根本没有消褪的意思。可能就是伴着那个能力一起出现的後遗症。并且糟糕的是，近来它发作得越来越频繁，持续时间也越来越长了。

　　幸好没在夜里出现过，那样一定会借着黑夜变本加厉吧。山治想到这件事的时候突然疑惑起来。它为什么没在夜里出现过？这根本就不是需要区分黑夜白天的事情。他想到某种可能又旋即摇头将这想法压了下去。自己又不是绿藻头那种一睡下去海上风暴也叫不醒的人，被靠近的话，会察觉不到吗？

 

　　自他来到这艘潜艇，已经是第五天了。这一晚他躺在床铺上决意装睡，看看究竟是不是那个医生动的手脚。山治说不好自己的心情是怎样，也说不出有和没有究竟哪一边才好。他告诉自己，现在最需要的是认清事实。

　　时间悄悄过了子夜，和他预想的一样，熟悉的脚步声不久就从门外传来。山治闭上眼睛放缓呼吸，假装已经睡熟。几秒钟後，脚步声显示罗从门口走到了床边，就在他真的以为那家伙要有什么动作的时候，男人又缓缓走开了。结果真的是自己多虑了吗？他暗自撇了撇嘴。

　　“装睡很有趣吗？笨蛋。”男人温和淡然的声线超乎意料地响起。

　　“什么？！”山治猛地坐起身来，“你怎么知道我在装睡？！”

　　这家伙难道怎么都不会被戏弄到吗？

　　罗跨坐在椅子上，两只手随意搭在椅背上看着他。“我是医生……从你呼吸的频率和轻重就知道了。”

　　该死的医生。金发男人在心里诅咒着这个无所不能的职业，悻悻地躺回床上。他翻个身将自己蒙进被子里，想了半天才闷声开口。“你……有没有抱着我睡觉？”

　　如果这个问题今晚找不到答案，那他大概以後都不会睡好。

　　“……你很在意吗？”

　　“其实……也不是……”山治感到心脏开始在胸口中乱跳，“只是，现在随时会发冷，但是夜里从来没有过……所以……有点怀疑什么的也很正常吧？”

　　“说到发冷，也可能是生病的迹象，不如这样，”医生说着站起身来，“我给你检查一下身体。”

　　“什么！”金发男人鲤鱼打挺般迅速在被子里打了个滚将自己裹牢，这才重新探出头来，睁圆了那只海蓝的眼睛瞪着罗。要怪就怪那混账自己说过“你也一定很美味”这样的话吧！

　　几乎要被他的行径逗笑，罗忍俊不禁地指一下门外。“你是不是想多了，黑足屋？我需要监测你身体的各项指标，跟我去医疗室，白痴。”

　　如果是真的病了，检查就是必要的。如果最终结果排除一切病因，就只能是和那个敌人的能力有关了。关于折返这件事，罗早就做好了全部准备，随时都可以付诸实践。不过他也打定主意，即使要回去，也必须等到合适的时机。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　当那双纹着字母的手将自己按在病床上并撩起衣服下摆的时候，山治明显僵了一下。不过那个医生一脸公事公办的表情，他又觉得大概是自己过于在意了。接下来，身体被粘上圆形的贴片，手指也被戴上形状怪异的夹子。戴着软绒帽的男人亲自完成这一切，现在正熟练地摆弄着一旁的仪器。

　　这时倒真像个医生了，山治腹诽着。不得不说，这个样子的罗……不仅是侧脸那道好看的弧线，就连耳环上金色的光芒似乎都在吸引着自己。视线中，外科医目不转睛地盯着那些仪器上显示的数字，一副若有所思的神情。数秒过後他从架上抄起硬纸夹，在上面的白纸上迅速记着什么。那一脸严肃的表情……怎么看都不太妙。

　　趁他不注意，山治一把抢过纸夹。才看了第一眼他就咬牙切齿地狠狠啧了一声。倒不是因为病因什么的，而是……

　　“混账医生，你这是人写的字吗？！”

 

　　如果说这世上还有罗宾酱无法解读的文字，那一定是

　　——医生的诊断书。

 

　　死亡外科医挂着一脸亲切和善的笑容，好像金发男人的反应早就在他预料之中。他心情愉快地回答。“我故意的。”

　　“……性格真恶劣。”

　　“根本没什么要写的，”罗摇了摇头，伸手点住自己的额角，“因为都在这里了阿，黑足屋。”

　　山治张了张嘴却没有说话，他感到胸口有什么东西在隐隐膨胀。是那个家伙足够聪明，能轻易将一切都记牢，还是为了自己刻意加以照顾了？虽然这个问题不能问出口，但他还是忍不住想知道，是哪一边？

 

　　难以预计的寒冷恰巧在这时突然降临。金发男人只觉得浑身都像是浸在冰水里，几乎无法控制地打了个寒战。来自四面八方的黑暗将视野渐渐漆成纯粹的黑色。山治感到在满目黢黑中，那人的金色耳环成了全部视野中唯一的光。他恍惚中记起绿藻头的左耳上也有这样的色彩，但那个人已经不认自己了。想到这件事，突入心口的寒冷猛然翻搅起大片难抑的疼痛。山治狠狠咬着牙抵御一波接一波的冰寒，无意识地攥起拳来。

　　就在这刻，罗将自己的手塞进了山治掌间。手被攥紧的刹那，颤抖和冰一样的温度立时沿着指尖传来。与此同时，他抬眸密切关注着监测仪上的所有数字。比起关切地看着那个人出言宽慰这种外行人才会做的事情，不浪费诊断机会才是医者所为。寒冷发作的时刻，正是观察各项指标的最佳时机。

　　来自耳环的亮金色光芒渐渐扩散，最终驱走了将近倾轧的黑暗。山治愣愣地看着特拉法尔加·罗。一切恢复如常後，他这才意识到自己似乎正攥着那个人的手。

　　“阿，抱歉……我……”

　　医生并不在意他说了些什么，只是拧着眉依旧盯着那些仪器，不知道在思考什么。又过了几分钟，他将山治拉起来，开始撤掉他身上的各种设备。

　　“喂，怎么了？”

　　“没什么。先去睡一觉吧，今天的检查结束了。”说着，罗托起金发男人的手，将最後那枚夹子取下来。他的动作突然一顿，那只手放进自己掌心的模样太过好看，一定是这画面蛊惑了自己。他慢慢攥起那只白皙漂亮的手，握了几秒才轻轻松开。

　　他抬起头来平静地看着金发男人。“你需要休息，已经是後半夜了。”

　　没有任何事发生，这就是最糟的事情。特拉法尔加·罗现在可以确定，黑足屋的身体健康得很，所以，在他身上发生的一切都是那个能力者搞的鬼。


	6. [等待的价值]

[等待的价值]

 

　　似乎在这艘潜艇上过得愈发习惯了。无论初时带着怎样不安的心情待在陌生的地方，持续久了就会适应，就会熟悉，就会麻木，最终会将一切变作心安理得。山治为这样的念头暗暗心惊，尽管他在心底不断告诫自己，他并不属于这艘潜艇，随时都可能会离开。

　　但另一方面他也不得不承认，特拉法尔加·罗垂注在自己身上的视线，已经让离开这件事变得越来越艰难。即使只是在脑袋里预想。

 

「敬启 亲爱的娜美桑，罗宾酱:

　　你们好吗？虽然我知道在两位美丽的Lady眼中，我大概还是大家的敌人吧。不过没关系，我对你们两位的爱慕是永远不会变的。即使隔过所有的海洋，你们始终是我心目中的女神。对了，如果真的像上次路飞在电话虫里说的那样，现在所有的伙食都要两位Lady来负责，一定是个很艰难的工作吧？毕竟有路飞那个混账就超麻烦的。我也不知道这样的日子会持续到什么时候，希望有朝一日能将那个该死的能力解开，或者大家重新想起我的事情，就能让我回去了吧？不过，究竟要等到什么时候呢？

　　其实我在罗这里过得还不差，但只要想到不能留在两位Lady身边，不能亲手为你们准备美味的料理，就觉得万箭穿心。

　　P.S.明明不该这样却给两位Lady增加了工作，真是万分抱歉。

　　　　　　　　　永远爱你们的 爱的骑士 山治」

 

　　放下羽毛笔，金发男人几不可闻地叹了口气。虽然信是这样写了，差不多每天一封，但又不能真的寄出去。只是种心理慰藉吧。他将信纸认真地折好塞进一个大信封。等到自己能回去的那天，一定要把这些信都拿去给娜美桑和罗宾酱，没准她们就会爱上自己的吧？这样想着，金发男人明显高兴起来，桃心形状的白色烟气也从他嘴角不住升起。

　　即使不在她们身边，只要想到她们，只要知道她们还在这片海上，和自己过着同样的时间，也会觉得非常幸福。那些混账男人们也都很强，各自在不同的岛上修行了两年，在新世界也都是有一拼之力的强者。根本不需要自己担忧什么。再说了，草帽海贼团什么时候需要敌人的担忧了，敌人才是头疼的那方，你说是吧？

　　所以……现在身为“敌人”的自己是真的很头疼阿，娜美桑、罗宾酱、路飞、乌索普、乔巴、弗兰奇、布鲁克，还有混账绿藻头，什么时候才能想起自己的事情？

　　等到自己回去的那天，除了两位Lady，一定要把其他人全踢进海底一个不剩！山治扯起嘴角想象了一下那些愉快的画面，将香烟干脆利落地摁灭。看一眼时间，他站起身来，寻思着差不多可以去给这边的家伙们准备下午茶了。

 

　　当金发男人端着一碟戚风蛋糕走向操纵室的时候，刚好听到电话虫响起的声音。他顿住脚步，感到自己的心脏不可遏制地雀跃。

　　在这种时候联系罗的人，十有八九是路飞他们。难道是……他们想起了一切，要来接自己了？

　　山治快步走近，刚要推开舱门就怔怔定住了。熟悉的声音划过空气，他将手按在门上，突然间感到心里乱成一团。眼前的门仿佛突然之间便重逾千斤，自己再也没有推开的气力。

　　乔巴在哭泣。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　自家的小船医是个经常哭鼻子的家伙，但山治分得清什么时候是单纯被吓哭，什么时候是真正的哭泣。正因为知道得一清二楚，所以才会心乱如麻。究竟他们在自己看不见的地方，发生了什么？

　　“发生什么了，托尼屋？”

　　「路飞他……路飞他被打倒了，还被武士带走了！」

　　听着电话虫对面托尼屋的焦灼哭音，特拉法尔加·罗突然感到身体从里到外都开始细细战栗。这是自己曾与草帽海贼团约定过的，同盟海贼团一旦发生大事件要第一时间通知对方。如果不能实时了解到对方的情况，是没法作为同盟完成各项计划的。

　　似乎一切事情都如自己所料地发生了，虽然不知道到底差多少，但结果和自己的预想简直难以想象地相近。草帽海贼团在和之国，惹出了非常棘手的大麻烦。

　　他压下不住翻腾的心情，沉声开口。“先冷静下来，其他人呢？”

　　「路飞，索隆和布鲁克被和之国通缉，锦卫门也成了同犯……现在和之国上上下下所有的武士都在追杀我们！」

　　武士有多强，只要看锦卫门的实力就知道了。他一个人就已经非常强，更何况是举国上下所有的武士？而且最糟的是，草帽屋和那些人并不是真正意义上的敌人，如果找不到出手的理由，他只会束手束脚地被迫还手。在双方实力不对等的条件下，只要有一秒大意就会被打倒。

　　「路飞在两小时前和我们失散了，但是罗宾亲眼看见他被打倒了！现在不知道是不是还活着……索隆不见了，锦卫门也被抓走了。现在桑尼号上就只有我和娜美，其他人都被迫散开，不知道都在哪里……呜……」

　　对面小鹿抽泣着，努力说明情况。

　　“托尼屋，现在当务之急是找到其他人，再想办法去找草帽屋。”对这些同盟的性格能力都有一定的了解，医生迅速提出建议，“妮可屋呢？如果能成功联系上她，做事情会方便很多。或者想办法给她一个信号，相信她看见的话，一定会主动联系你们的。”

　　「明白了，糟糕，有……有人来了！」

　　在它慌张的尾音落地後，联络立即被切断了。

 

　　佩金像是突然醒悟过来，他跳起身来匆匆走到舱门边说了句“我去看一眼……”，下一秒他的声音便戛然而止。在舱门被打开的那一瞬，所有人都看到了站在门外的那个金发男人。

　　罗攥着电话虫的话筒回过头，他已经料想到了一切。那个人的步声在电话虫响起之前就被他敏锐地捕捉到。他的布局恰巧需要这样展开，就应该让这个人刚好在这个时间出现在这个地方，不该有任何偏差。所以他并没有拒绝这件事发生，不如说更像是怀着一些难以言述的期待，任由那个人静立门外，听清了每一句话。

　　医生在回过头的一刹那，清晰地感到头皮发炸，全身都像浸入冬岛周边的海水，连一根手指也移动不了。视线中的男人和他在任何一刻给自己的感觉都不同。看到那人紧抿着嘴唇安静逞强的样子，看到那只平素带着温和暖光的蓝眸此刻再遮不住空洞，医生发誓这绝不是自己想看到的画面。

　　虽然一切是无意之中促成的，但这就是布局，是为了夺取那个人不能心软也不能手软的坚持，是自己渴待许久的不差毫厘的时机，是为了近距离掠夺那颗心脏而精心踏入的沾染绝望的野岭荒山。

　　难道自己想要失败吗？赌上最不能输的东西最後还要被迫接受一败涂地的结局吗？

　　为了得到，自己必须狠下心，彻底摧毁之前的一切安乐平和。

 

　　山治一语不发，轻轻将盘子塞进佩金手里，转过身神色木然地走开。听着他的足音以压抑的节奏渐渐远去，所有人都不禁扭头望向那个神情严肃不知道在思虑什么的男人。

　　“船长……”

　　特拉法尔加·罗低低压着眉睫，黯琥珀色的眸比任何一刻都更复杂难解，铺满灰暗深霾的光。估算着时间，男人慢慢抬起手臂。随着一声淡漠的“ROOM”，淡蓝色的空间撑开，下一刻，他从操纵室中彻底消失。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　罗站在自己寝室的门外，第一眼就看到被扭坏的门锁。这难不倒他。当医生借着能力进入房间的时候，金发男人刚将椅子气急败坏地一脚踢开。他像是根本没有察觉到另一个人的存在，下一刻便将自己摔在地上，像窒息的人那样紧紧咬牙，狠命抓住自己的头发。足以将心脏以割划成碎片的感觉袭上大脑，眼前残留的光明被最深的黑暗占据，在每一根骨头每一根血管中来回穿插的疼痛犹如投身八寒地狱，却偏偏安静得发不出一点声响。

　　罗知道自己的心脏在这一刻被死死攫紧，巨大空阔的心悸狠狠撞进胸口，有什么东西晃碎一地岌岌可危。

　　“为什么……为什么我……”金发男人断断续续，压抑得微微颤抖的声音在寝室中听起来沉重又空洞，“为什么我不能……在他们身边……”

　　从两年前夏波第群岛那场战斗结束後就决定了要变强，要强到能够坚定站在最前方保护自己的伙伴。在宛若地狱的两年修行中，也是为这个信念才能强撑着一路走下来。在那场浩荡又悲壮的峰顶战争中自己已经失去了一次机会，没能陪伴在路飞身边，那时自己就暗暗发誓绝不会重蹈覆辙。可现在呢，自己的伙伴四分五裂陷入另场生死未卜的危机，自己非但不能给他们一点帮助，甚至连站在他们身边的资格都不再拥有。

　　自己存在的意义究竟是什么？进入伟大航道的意义究竟是什么？是想要陪着谁一起在海上扬帆前行呢？

 

　　医生愣愣地看着那个人无处宣泄，只能将每一处指节攥得狠狠发白。早就知道了，这个开端是必然的，而这个结局大概也是必然的，但这比他想象中要疼痛百倍。比身体被切碎，比在深海溺亡都更无法承受。如果疼痛也有声音，那现在自己耳中一定满是撕心裂肺的尖叫。

　　罗曾在脑中构想过无数次这样的拐点——如同在布局中设定好的那样，黑足屋被一切积累爆发的负面情绪打倒，从光明跌进最深最绝望的黑暗，无法抗争，最终失控，直至崩溃——但只有亲眼看到的这个瞬间他才明白，自己根本就下不了手。

　　“黑足屋！”罗快步走过去将那个金发的人从地上扯起来，咬牙切齿地捏住他的胳膊。

　　他特拉法尔加·罗是个可以为了定好的计划甘愿献上性命的人。但那仅限于自己的性命，以及属于自己的东西，可以任意挥霍不计後果的东西。现在是另一回事，要付出的是那个人的残破不全的心，自己又怎么能支出尚未到手的宝物？

　　医生不能否认，是想伸手拥抱他的，是想占有他的全部的，是甚至想要用整个生命换他活下去的。

　　怎么可能下得了手。

　　明明应该在这个时候处心积虑地告诉他，草帽海贼团所有的人都已经忘了你，不管你怎样痛苦，他们不会记起更不会知道。应该毫不留情地重重推他一把，告诉他这样的痛苦毫无意义，告诉他那些人根本不会在意他的感受，让这心口已经出现深痕的男人彻底将那颗心摔碎再由自己重拾起满地碎片来问他，不如留在这里，好吗？

　　眼前这个金发的人像是魂魄出了窍，根本听不到任何声音，也根本看不见任何人。罗没有办法劝服自己，再对这个人进行只言片语的加害。

　　不管自己多么按部就班多么工于心计，无论如何也做不到这件事。

　　所以，这就是溃败的前兆吧？

 

　　视线中，金发男人的眼睛根本没有焦点，不知道在看着哪里，只是一味翕动着嘴唇喃喃自语。

　　“看着我，黑足屋！”罗咬紧牙关，晃着掌下捉紧的那具身体。

　　山治抬起眼睛，却像根本不认识他那样，只是怔愣地看着。许久才动了动嘴唇，轻声问自己心目中看似无所不能的医生。“我为什么……不能回去？”

　　那个心高气傲又温暖光明的金发厨师，突然间丢给自己一个最没有防备最难以定夺的神情。医生觉得有无数落石狠狠砸在心口，明明是非常简单的问题，他却不能给那人一个哪怕是诓骗的答复。脑袋里空有上千上万的计谋，在这刻却全部销声匿迹，被逼问得狼狈不堪。罗只能压低声音，用力地告诉他。“你听着，这不是你的错。”

　　像被刺激到，金发男人突然狠命挣扎起来，要说的话几乎不经大脑便疼痛不堪地划破空气。“那是谁的错！路飞他们遇到了危险我却不能回去！乔巴已经在哭了！娜美桑也一定非常害怕！罗宾酱也陷入了危险！弗兰奇、布鲁克、乌索普也都需要帮助！更别提绿藻头肯定是乱跑一气！连锦卫门也遇到了麻烦！我和你都不在！万一要是再遇到上次格林比特那样的状况，谁还能去救桑尼号？！”

　　金发男人简直是豁出了性命拼死挣扎，医生不得不用尽全身的气力才能钳制住他。他将那个人死死禁锢在怀里，即使这样也不能阻止山治继续失控。罗最後将心一横，直接把那个挣扎的人压倒在床上，动用全身的每一处关节将他牢牢锁住。当山治终于停下所有动作安静下来的时候，那只海色的眸圆睁着，毫无征兆地覆上整层氤氲的水汽。看着透明的液体顺着眼角缓缓流下，特拉法尔加·罗感到自己头脑中有一根神经猛然断掉了。

　　他低下头，狠狠吻上那双颤抖的唇。


	7. [变更]

[变更]

 

　　去他的什么计划，去他的什么布局！自己怎么能办得到！

　　医生在左边胸口掏空蹂躏般的痛楚中宣布自己失败了，败得体无完肤。嘴唇贴合烧灼起大片火焰，所有的念头都被彻底放空，这一刻特拉法尔加·罗只想着那个人，只记得嘴唇厮磨，舌尖抵死纠缠的绝望强烈的温度。

　　那些不顾一切也要强硬筑起的高墙与囚笼，全部被自己亲手捣碎，烧穿通顶。

　　“嗯……唔……”难以压制的喘息零零碎碎地从唇齿间泄露，金发男人感到头脑被这个吻燃成一片空白。这是个真正的吻，不是什么玩笑也不是什么其他引人误解的东西。但他现在没办法思索那个人为什么要这样做，只能被动地接受。从罗不管不顾的姿态，山治隐约能读出某种沉重的东西，被那个人偷偷藏掖了许久，如同他垂注于自己的视线，在某些时刻，明明不加遮掩却复杂难解。

　　直至此刻终于再也抑制不住地爆发。

 

　　许久，罗才离开那双被自己吻得鲜艳红透的唇瓣。只要看着那个人因缺氧而脸颊泛红，绯色的舌尖在喘息间隙毫无自制地牵起银丝，就想要将他从头到脚吃干抹净。但现在还不行，那个人的心仍旧不在这里，自己还不能占有他，无论从何种意义上讲都不能。

　　“他们不会出事的，你知道。”

　　医生用舌舔一下那双被吮吻得柔软而灼烫的嘴唇，感到自己被这种触觉深深地蛊惑了。他试探性地将细碎的吻以异常温柔留恋的姿态落在那人的脸颊发梢。一丝不确定沿着动脉滑进心室。自己没有等到合适的时机就擅自越界了。超出预期的行为总会导向超出预期的结局。即使现在并没有被拒绝，也不意味着那个人就会坦然接受。黑足屋兴许只是心情激荡，根本就来不及做出任何反应，才会让自己趁虚而入。

 

　　如同从亲吻中清醒过来，山治缓缓伸手攥住罗的衣襟，一面任由他继续落下轻吻，另一面闭上眼睛低声开口，不知道是在和他说话，还是在和自己说。

　　“你知道吗，最开始是路飞邀请我上船的……那时他站在二楼的船舷上说，做我的伙伴吧，到我的海贼船上来当厨师……我跟他走，有一半的原因也是为了陪他走这条海贼王的路，我相信他一定可以走到终点。在卡玛帕卡的两年中，我也是一直……想着要让他当上海贼王，才拼命坚持下来的。虽然只是厨师，我却想成为他的力量，做他的後盾，给他整个世上最好的支援……”

　　“我真羡慕草帽屋……”罗抱着他，将脸埋在那人颈窝，心口浮出隐现的钝痛。这个人的世界已经和草帽屋划了太多等号，有些事情即使不出口询问也早已知道答案，但他仍想亲耳听个清楚。

　　“是不是即使我告诉你，可以永远留下你，可以带你去找All Blue，你也还是一心只想回去？”

　　想到桑尼号想到自己所有的伙伴，就像有一只利爪在不断抓挠心脏，轻而易举就能将它撕成碎片。在这世上最脆弱的东西与最坚强的东西都是人心。即使曾经支离破碎，再拼起来又会重新变得坚不可摧。山治知道答案不会让那个人开心，却更不能违心地欺骗他。他只能紧紧攥起罗的衣襟，用几不可闻的声音告诉他。

　　“是。”

 

　　泄愤般咬一口那双吐露出可恨字眼的嘴唇，罗发出一声低低喟叹。就知道一定会是这样的结果……他伸手轻轻理过山治脸颊上的金发，一个熟练地翻身，将那个人带到自己胸口搂好，轻声低语。“想吃你做的食物。”

　　“现在难道不是吗？”

　　“想一直这样阿，黑足屋。”感到自己怀里的身体似乎微微一震，医生收紧手臂，干脆果决地放弃了这个话题，“现在好好睡一觉，等你醒来我就告诉你结果。”

　　“什么结果？”这句话换回的是医生将手探进自己衬衣下轻轻摩挲。帖在腰际的火烫的掌心令山治一惊，但与此同时，从心底隐约生出的那分仿似期待的颤栗……一定是哪里不对吧？

　　“如果你还不肯闭上眼睛，我就立刻侵犯你，”显然医生只是说说而已，他看着那人老实阖起来又忍不住轻颤的长睫，恋恋不舍地收手，“……一切都等你醒来再说。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　医生需要更多思考的时间。布局被破坏了不意味着就要放弃。虽然他一向厌恶事情不受掌控地展开，可一旦真的计划赶不上变化，迫不得已进入全新的局面，他就必须尽快拟定下一套方案。

　　现在的状况已经不适用“在深陷绝望的时候适当地伸出援手”的方案，只能铤而走险，交给他自己所能给予的全部。不管是那种情况，只有足够强烈的反差才能将自己的心意毫无保留地传达给他。那个人聪明过人，相信自己没能压制的亲吻早就泄露大半了。另一方面明明喜爱女人，将她们视作神明来膜拜的黑足屋却不抵触自己的亲吻，甚至现在还老实任由自己抱着阖上双眼，大概对自己也不算没有一点情分吧。

 

　　怀里的躯体突然传来刺骨的冰冷。垂首看去，金发男人长长的眼睫轻轻颤抖着，正咬牙抵御着这难熬的寒意。医生将被子拉过来盖好，再将他抱得更紧了些。那个人的手臂像是无意识地一点点攀上自己胸口，揪住自己的衣襟。

　　不管是为了缔造反差，还是为了解决这种令人不安的寒袭，罗都不能再置之不理。它不是病症却频繁发作，持续的时间也日日渐长，自己必须在它对这具身体造成实际损害前，尽快找到敌人，亲手解决。

　　但这意味着敌人的果实能力会被解开，草帽屋他们会记起这个人的一切，他们会吵嚷着将他带离，最重要的是，这也是那个人所期望的，尽管与自己的想法一径背道而驰。

　　那些人比肩而立的姿态坚不可摧，自己再也没有插手的可能。

　　特拉法尔加·罗发现这大概是自己海贼生涯中，最没有赢面的一场赌局了。可上了赌桌就没有反悔的余地，他苦笑着告诉自己，大概从现在起，自己和这个男人在一起的每一秒钟都将成为倒数计时。

　　摆在自己面前的，没有第二条路。

　　他决心已定。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　当山治睁开眼睛的时候，首先感受到的是自己趴在一个温暖的胸膛上。隔着衣料传来的温度和心跳给他一种真切活着的感觉。心脏的主人——特拉法尔加·罗——单手捧着一本书正在看，自己抬起头便迎上他问询的视线。

　　金发男人眨了眨眼睛立刻想起了之前的所有事。下一秒钟他有点慌乱地按着那人的胸口坐起来，又忍不住诘问他。“你到底在考虑什么？有什么结果？”

　　医生打量了几眼山治的样子，似乎对两人此刻的姿势很满意。山治感到自己的脸开始发烫，那个男人好像光用目光就能让自己全身不明就里地发热……不过显然罗并不知道自己的感觉，他只是将书随手放在床上，淡淡说了句。“跟我来。”

 

　　罗带着山治踏进操纵室，立即宣布启动追踪程序。

　　“是，船长！”在看到自家船长表情的那刻，白熊航海士就知道这个答案了。

　　金发男人向罗投去疑惑的目光。

　　“我不会作任何解释，你只需要知道现在我们在做什么，就足够了。”医生微微一顿，“由这刻起，我们将全速前往敌人的所在地。”

　　他的声音在头脑中无限放大。山治低下头，慢慢将一支香烟递进齿列间，心口的激荡几乎无法平息。惊愕之余，金发男人的大脑也迅速运转起来。大概罗从最一开始就知道如何找到敌人，但他一直避而不谈，直到刚刚才下定决心。不作解释，大概就是因为各种各样的原因吧，比如……山治不可避免地想到罗在桑尼号上的最後一夜那昭然若揭的话语，这个男人并不想让自己离开。

　　早就知道了。

　　早就知道了阿。

　　金发男人自诩他能看清那个医生。在罗的身上有作为海贼的最本性的掠夺气息，也有为了实现目标而制定的各种费尽心机的谋略。明明是想让自己留下的，可现在却甘愿带自己去寻找敌人，这不是等于将自己双手奉还吗？连自己都能想到的事情，那个人怎么可能不知道。

　　……明知如此他也还是要这样做。

　　看着他的船员们有条不紊地调整航向全速前进。山治愣愣地看着罗，有很多话都压在喉咙口，根本说不出来。视线中，那个男人并没有转身，叉起双臂站在屏幕前的背影坚定不移。

 

　　且不知道罗的潜艇是如何做到“追踪”这件事的，两天过後当那片看起来阴森诡谲的巨大建筑废墟出现在前方海底的那刻，山治由衷感到了震撼。至少他就无法想象桑尼号能做到这样的事情，一定是毫无头绪吧。

　　“船长，已经确认，信号就在里面。”贝波最後一次核查过後，宣布结论。

　　所有人的视线都集中到前方海下，由巨石搭建，又被灰白色的海底沉积物堆积埋没的破旧入口上雕刻着几个模糊难辨的文字——都博壁垒。


	8. [深海壁垒]

[深海壁垒]

 

　　“保持安静，就这样继续前进。”

　　潜艇在充满海水的建筑中安静穿行。所有人都通过屏幕或舷窗观察着外面的状况。深海的世界对他们而言并不陌生，因此每个人都凝神屏息，希望从这些时不时有奇诡水族穿行的地方中找到敌人的踪迹。毫无征兆地，海中突然响起满是警示意味的歌声。与此同时，独角鲸的身影从黢黑的海水中现身，像一只白色的幽灵掠过潜艇一侧的舷窗，迅速消失在前方的邃暗中。

　　“看来我们找对了。很好，有它在这里，那艘船是不会出航的。”医生压下眉睫，眸底划过一丝锋锐的光，“既然已经被发现了，无需再顾虑，全速前进。”

　　巨大的废墟分为上下两层，下层充满海水，而令人称奇的是当潜艇追着讯号抵达两层交界处时，竟“哗啦”一声分开海水，进入充满空气的上层。尽管这地方看上去年久失修，上方半圆形的穹顶也依然十分牢靠，储有充足的空气。

　　那只独角鲸发出了预警信号，潜艇甫一露面便进入敌人的包围圈。数十名海贼在一名红色短发的男人带领下守住四周的一切方位。

 

　　罗站在甲板上，环视一周便大致掌握了敌人的情况。显然这群人都属于那个海贼团，从他们裸露的皮肤上能看到海贼团的刺青——被十字狠狠贯穿的骷髅标记。令人有些在意的是这些人看起来都实力了得，这并不影响罗对自己的伙伴拥有的信心。医生扛着暗紫色的妖刀淡淡开口。“其他人负责将船看好，我和黑足屋去找人。我可不希望回来的时候找不到船。”

　　“是，船长！”

　　“嘻嘻嘻，你们想干什么都可以，请随意吧。不过，我们得和新来的伙伴好好玩一场，相信再过不久就会并肩作战了吧，嗯？”红发的男人笑吟吟地抽出自己的剑，挑着眉梢，目光在船员身上不住逡巡，“喂弟兄们，我们不妨来猜猜……是哪一个？”

 

　　“ROOM！”不理会敌人的自说自话，医生将他留给其他人解决，自己的首要任务是带黑足屋尽快找到罪魁祸首。

　　金发男人眼前一晃，重新看清四周的时候已经站在另一个房间。不得不说，特拉法尔加·罗的能力真是便利得令人咋舌。他是怎么做到的山治根本不关心，他的注意力全都在前方。那个自己咬牙切齿诅咒了许久的混账敌人，此刻就在这个房间里，就在自己眼前。

　　黑发男人因为突然出现的两人而略一怔愣，下一刻迅速伸手拦下了房间中的另一个男人。那人身材出奇的高大，皮肤天生雪白，颈肩上的腮与掌指间的蹼膜都证明他是鱼人。

　　“慢着，葛罗德。”男人露出一脸阴沉的笑容，“我想让你去下面主持大局。没有普通的船能来到都博壁垒。在海里，比起我们的航海士艾德瑞，你才是行家。”

　　“是，寇特船长。”轻轻发出一个轻蔑的鼻音後，鱼人看也不看他们，趾高气扬地离开了。

　　房间中只剩下三个人，名叫寇特的男人笑容可掬地开口了。“特拉法尔加·罗，”他摆出一副和蔼可亲的模样，但那蛇一般的腔调令人从心底生厌，“死亡外科医，红心海贼团的船长，原七武海，悬赏金四亿四千万贝利。我没有说错吧？”

　　“我来找你的目的，是要你解开施在黑足屋身上的能力。”

　　“阿阿，原来是有求于我阿，那么我们不妨坐下来好好谈谈？”

　　金发男人咬着牙，尽管心中一万个愿意将那混账一脚踢成星星，但这样也无补于事。必须要那家伙解开能力才行。他烦躁地将嘴里的香烟几乎咬断。“妈的……”

　　“阿，”男人得意洋洋地对他摇了摇手指，“不管你是谁，作为被能力入侵的人，似乎都没有资格同我讲条件呢。寒冷和黑暗的滋味好受吗？当然了，最好的办法莫过于立刻加入我，成为我的伙伴，就可以彻底消除那种讨厌的感觉了，你说怎么样？”

　　“混账，你少做梦了！”额头青筋难以控制地跳起，山治在面临爆发的边缘感到罗的手探上自己肩膀，轻轻捏了一下，示意这里交给他。金发男人深吸一口气，不得已退後一步，将这场谈判交给医生。

　　“你最好知道我没有黑足屋那么好的耐性。”

　　“由你出面的话就更简单了。既然你想让他恢复原状，当然可以阿？送给我你最得力的部下就好了。这叫一人抵一人，很公平吧？更何况我又没有真的要他们的命，你看我的那些部下在一起多么愉快自在？”男人得意地摊开双手叹息，“神明在上，我是不是太仁慈了？！”

 

　　金发男人感到一种非常迟钝而庞大的复杂感觉从心口不住扩散。也许有疼痛，也许有愤慨，也许是混杂着更多情绪的什么，膨胀再膨胀，直到充满整个胸膛。那个混账开出的价码居然是伙伴。不过他才不相信特拉法尔加·罗会抛弃伙伴，那种宁可把其他人都送到佐乌，自己却和并不熟稔的同盟跑到德雷斯罗萨刀口舔血的家伙！那种为了保障桑尼号的安全，亲自留下截住多弗拉明戈还为了他们，不止一次宣称同盟已经结束的家伙！肯抛下自己的伙伴才有鬼！

　　山治从背後盯着那个戴着软绒帽的男人，看他站得笔直坚定的样子就知道答案是什么了。他一点点挑起嘴角。换作是自己的话，也会是一样的答案，一样的做法。倒不如说，如果这家伙在这里真的退让，才会让自己瞧不起。

　　自己果然没有看错他。

　　“很遗憾，谈判破裂。我想，大概用它要更迅速点……”罗缓缓抽出鬼哭，刀锋摩擦着刃鞘的声音如同死神在耳际厮磨歌唱，他危险地放轻语调，“先提点你一句，寇特屋，别把我当普通海贼的好。”医生斜斜扬起嘴角，不假遮掩的邪戾刹那间在他周身环绕，这刻身为海贼的残忍嗜杀的本性简直要刺破空气，比手中的妖刀更早地刺穿对手的心脏。

　　“阿阿阿停，停手！”寇特突然慌张起来。直接和悬赏金四亿四千万贝利的海贼对峙让他说不出的胆战心惊。他不小心算错了一件事，才会安心让葛罗德离开房间。事实证明他不该犯这样轻率的错误。他曾以为那位海贼船长不会在乎自己的部下，至少千里迢迢追到深海壁垒说明站在他身边的这个人比其他任何人都更为重要。结果他却宁愿对自己刀刃相向也不肯放弃自己的船员。比起“交易”，这家伙根本就是为“夺取”而生的男人吧！更糟糕的是，自己的能力在“船长”身上是无法生效的，而另一个本来就中过自己的招数，没有任何利用价值。他咬了咬牙，只能用那家伙的性命威胁了。

　　“你！你可不要轻举妄动阿！如果杀了我，永远也别想解开仇恨果实的能力！他会在无尽的黑暗和冰冷中堕落挣扎，最後悲惨孤独地死去！”

　　医生好整以暇地低声笑起来，那双黯琥珀色的眸底却分明没有半点笑意，更显出海贼本色，冰冷无情。

　　“有谁说，要杀了你呢？”

 

　　“我，我可以给你们最後一个机会！”为什么只是普普通通的反问就能让自己骇到浑身颤抖心胆俱裂暂且不论，男人努力安顿好几乎跳出喉咙的心脏，看到两人都在等待下文，他猛地向後跳开反手在墙上一抹，墙壁深处机括的声音伴着水流声同时响起，“在接下来的半小时内，这里全部的空气都会被放掉。但是！如果你们能从记忆宫殿中找出他的记忆珊瑚，就能恢复原状。有时间找我的麻烦，不如早点去宫殿里碰碰运气吧。别怪我没提醒过你们，宫殿里有我存放的所有被夺取的记忆，不抓紧时间就和这个世界说再见吧！别想打我的主意，我根本不知道它在哪里！”

　　只要这棘手的对手忙于翻找那地方成千上万的记忆，自己就有足够的时间逃走了。这座壁垒还可以再蓄满空气，何必为了一个毫无价值的家伙赔上自己的性命呢？！

　　话音才落地，脸色苍白的男人就几乎夺路而逃。在这座深海壁垒中，海水倾泻流淌的声音清晰可辨。医生没有任何想要抓他的意思，那家伙说得对，自己和黑足屋都没有再多的时间浪费了。他迅速抬起手臂，淡蓝色的空间闪电般膨胀，没入黯色的墙壁後方。

　　“ROOM！”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　罗和山治出现在一处宽绰恢弘的大厅，放眼望去这空间上下共分四层。这里就是寇特所说的记忆宫殿。即使无人指点也不会找错，因为在深海壁垒中，除了潜艇的所在地就只有这里到处都充满鲜活的气息。对，异常鲜活。就好像被那个人夺走的记忆全部都拥有自己的生命，倔强而异常真切地生存在这里。

　　他们脚下的地面绘着复杂的圆形纹饰，直径至少有三十米，四周有不少破损的地方，看起来应该是这幢建筑本来的装饰。而在大厅正中，也即两人前方不远的地方，静静矗立着一块刻着奇怪印记的方形巨石。这块巨石应该是和那个男人能力有关的东西，至少它并不像这建筑中的其他东西那样拥有沉重的历史感。无数细丝状的淡蓝光芒从巨石的缝隙中透出，越过空气，仿若叶片的脉络送进所有的空间。

　　记忆——两人此刻最关心的东西——就被关在无数枚手掌大小的精巧白珊瑚中。在这上上下下的四层空间中到处都堆满了这样的记忆珊瑚。医生顺手捡起最近的一枚，捏在指间端详。它生着半透明的外壳，一股浓白的雾气不断在精致的鹿角形枝杈中流动。

　　“可恶！”山治狠狠咬紧齿间的香烟。

 

　　如果说那个男人靠篡改别人的记忆来将他船船员据为己有，那么显然他已做过无数次这样的事情了。在这座充满记忆的宫殿中，也许有上万上亿枚珊瑚！别说大海捞针一样怎样才能在半小时中找到关于自己的那些，就是这样看着它们也会感到无以言喻的悲切。不知道有多少人像自己一样，还在被曾经的伙伴仇视着？

　　罗看着金发男人的神色，猛地收紧手掌。一声脆响，那枚珊瑚被他捏成了碎片。与此同时，一抹淡白的烟雾轻轻从两人眼前飘走。属于那个人的记忆突如其来地出现在医生的头脑中，虽然自己根本不认识那个人，却仿佛通过很多人的眼睛看到了那个人的过去。

　　山治蓦然想起那些被莫利亚夺走的影子，它们从僵尸的身体中离开後也是这样如出一辙地安静离去。他想，是不是这样就意味着，某些人已经想起了自己曾经的伙伴？如果真的如自己所料，那么……

　　“罗，”金发男人抬起海色的眸，平静地对上那双黯琥珀色的眼睛，“我要把这里全部毁掉。”

　　医生谨慎地盯着他。现在距离这个人离开自己只有一步之遥。只要自己点了头，只要自己按照他的想法来做，草帽海贼团的所有人就会立刻记起这个男人的一切，下一秒就会将他永远带离。可自己别无选择。

　　“我可以帮你立刻完成这件事。不过，”医生故作轻松地扬起嘴角，“大概我们会马上陷入麻烦。要是这里充满海水，就要靠黑足屋你带我出去了。”

　　“那是自然，难道你觉得我会抛下你不管吗？”

　　“你会吗？ROOM！”蓝色空间迅速扩散到男人所能控制的一切范围，虽然靠近海水的部分需要倍加小心地避开，但在建筑内部他仍旧可以为所欲为。暗紫色的长刀不知何时已然出鞘，医生几次劈斩後，抬手由右侧挥向左侧。“TAKT。”

　　这一招曾将庞大的军舰与陨石狠狠撞在一起。现在则换成了被斩作数截的巨大建筑。盛载着无数记忆珊瑚的建筑残垣狠狠对撞，一切在眨眼间支离破碎。白色的记忆犹如雾气在晨光中消失那样离开视线。海水开始从出现裂痕的壁口推轧倾注，裂缝在冲击中不住扩大，脆弱的穹顶再也承受不住深海的可怖压力，在吱嘎声响中即将坍塌。

　　“我们得抓紧了。”说话间，罗几次挪动手指，趁自己还没有碰到海水，全力指挥着这密闭的建筑撞成粉碎的瓦砾。突然间心念一动，医生用一块正在下落的碎石在不计其数的鹿角珊瑚中换回其中一枚。他攥住那枚珊瑚，感到心脏不受控制地狂跳起来。

　　这是属于那个金发男人的东西。在成千上万的记忆中，他找到了。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　眼见整个建筑都处在崩溃的边缘，每一处裂缝都开始涌进海水。这地方会在数息间被海水冲毁，所有的珊瑚都不能幸免，金发男人知道已经做得足够彻底，他拖住医生的手腕匆匆向外跑去。现在只有屈指可数的时间用来逃脱，只要稍稍慢上一线就可能会溺死在深海。幸好整幢建筑破碎的程度还算均力，倘若只有一处毁坏，过于集中的强大吸力引起的漩涡与急流会彻底困住他们，根本没有逃脱的可能。

　　“快走！”

　　有海水的地方是用不了能力的，想和来时那样立刻返回潜艇是没可能的。他们只能尽快跑回去，但这也不可能了，海水漫过了膝盖，转瞬间就会抵达腰际。能力者已经举步维艰。

　　“可恶……”罗已经体会到浑身绵软无力的状态。

　　山治终日与能力者相处，自然知道这种情况下罗已经接近极限。他当机立断将医生的手臂搭上自己肩膀，带着他向外跑去。与其说是跑，不如说两个人都是在齐腰深的水中艰难跋涉。

　　“就在前面，向右。”医生指着前方的拐角，脚步虚浮，气息不稳。全身浸在海水里简直是身为能力者最没有余裕的一刻。但就算是在这种生死一线的关头，有那个人在身边，自己竟出乎意料地没有在意安危。

　　“吸一口气，闭住呼吸。”海水已经漫过了前方整条廊道，山治知道他们必须潜过去。没时间解释也不需要任何解释，只消一眼便知道特拉法尔加·罗百分之百信任自己，金发男人带着他猛地扎入冰冷的海水。

　　残存的照明令海水中的光动荡不已，医生看到的山治是他完全不了解的另一副模样。那个人像是一尾鲜活漂亮的鱼，轻而易举便穿过所有的浪涌急流。他的每一根发丝每一寸皮肤都是为破去幽黯而生，在眼前熠熠生辉。身处每秒都可能窒息而亡的液体间，罗依然将注意力放在了山治身上。他恍然觉得那个金发的人就像神话中择人而噬的美丽海妖，即使没有歌声，光是看到他微挑的唇角，便会不加犹豫地甘心赴死。

 

　　前方就是停放潜艇的穹顶大厅了。好在这段距离并不太长，金发男人赶在肺中空气还没用尽前带着罗探出水面。厅中的水位也在不断上涨，明黄的潜艇在海水中浮浮沉沉，一直等着他们归来。看到两人现身的那刻，所有船员都忍不住欢呼起来。

　　先前走时还在对峙的敌人都不见了，此刻还留在原地的就只有红心海贼团的船员。

　　“那些家伙呢？”金发男人向四周望去。的确没了敌人就减去很多麻烦，至少不用再浪费时间了。

　　罗让所有人迅速回到船舱，他们必须在深海壁垒毁坏之前离开。佩金向他们解释。“原本那个船长亲自过来要开船，但几分钟後出现了很多白色的雾气，钻进那些人的身体。他们像是突然变了个人，开始和船长争吵起来，还差点把他丢在这里。两分钟前他们才离开。”

　　听到这样的描述，山治忽然感到心口一滞。他确定自己已经充分理解了这段话。那个混账家伙的船员自然都是他用仇恨果实的能力夺来的，白色的雾气就是被封进珊瑚中与当事者相关联的记忆。最令他忧心的是自己并没有和白雾有过任何接触，这就意味着……自己的记忆珊瑚并没有被毁去。它仍旧存在，安沉在不知何处，也许等这座壁垒倒塌就永远都没办法再找到。

　　彻骨的寒意伴着这样的念头出现，如尖利的钢针狠狠扎进左边的胸口，金发男人咬紧牙关叫苦不迭。早知如此，直接一脚将那混账踢进海里就万事大吉了！现在可没有後悔药吃，他只能将视线投向特拉法尔加·罗。如果想要继续追那个混蛋，还要看罗的意思。视线中医生浑身湿透，帽沿发尖与脸颊上满是海水的痕迹却看不出丝毫狼狈。似乎是察觉到目光，那双黯琥珀色的眸子立刻投过来。山治在他的眼神中莫名安下心来。自己看明白了，那是在说“别担心”。

 

　　为什么那家伙总能这样胸有成竹？金发男人不再试图考虑这到底是几亿几千万悬赏金才能做到的事情，他只知道那些连自己也无法妥当处理的事情，特拉法尔加·罗却近乎于无所不能。这个男人能做到这一切一方面是因为他有这样的实力，另一方面，山治骗不了自己地想，是因为他花了太多的心思在自己身上。

　　山治盯着一滴海水滑过医生的脸颊，悄然落下如同慢镜头。在周围所有不断变化的景色中，唯一不变的是那深如夜下琥珀的双眸定定看着自己。看着自己，只看着自己。

　　心脏被一种疯狂长出的东西紧紧缠牢，他无法挣脱。早就察觉到了，那是令自己认为“离开”是件越来越艰难的事情的唯一情由。


	9. [结束]

[结束]

 

　　“立即开船，先离开这里。”医生回到操纵室，迅速安排好所有人的行动。等到白熊确定潜艇已经离开充满变数的危险海域，开始平稳航行，罗这才挥手让其他人离开，单独留下那个金发的厨师。

　　特拉法尔加·罗从衣服口袋里取出了最後一枚白色的珊瑚。

　　这一刻起，他再也没有退路。

　　如果他不想，随便开口便可以给那人一千一万个理由宣称无计可施。但现在布局改变了，他必须将能做的所有事情都不计後果地做到最好，要亲手剖开自己的胸口让黑足屋清清楚楚地看到，在这颗鲜活跳动的心脏中，属于那个人的分量究竟有多少。

　　只有不遗余力才会被触动，只有一无所有才会被震撼。

　　是想让那个人留在身边的，现在却只能将这个想法拴上刀尖，一寸一寸在心口割划。不需要任何夸大其词的表演，即使自己压下所有复杂的情绪表现得无动于衷，那个人也全能猜想得到。因为，早就暴露了阿。

 

　　“我觉得应该由你来亲自动手。”罗将手向前递去，示意他接过。

　　他轻描淡写的语气令金发男人心口一疼。那个人有多想留住自己，他怎么可能不知道，但即使如此，罗还是选择将这一切都交给自己。他缓缓伸手取过那枚流动着白色雾气的珊瑚。带着一点温度的白珊瑚仿佛有着生命，连通着自己唯一的未来。不需要任何犹豫，只要捏碎就是自己拼尽全力也要实现的结局。山治扭头看一眼旁边的电话虫，要是路飞他们平安无事的话，只要恢复了记忆，大概第一件事就会来要人吧。在这一刻，有那么一点——真的就只是一丁点——的不舍如同温润的泉水，一点一滴地从左胸涌出，最终漫过被牵缠捆牢的心脏，将它彻底浸湿。

　　自己是一定要回到桑尼号的。

　　一定会离开这艘明黄色的潜艇。一定会离开特拉法尔加·罗。

　　山治垂下视线盯住手中的珊瑚，外科医静静凝视着他。“啪——”地一声清响，珊瑚在金发男人的手中破裂成无数碎片。被困在鹿角形状的外壳之下，那重半透明的雾气旋转着飞出，在两人周身划过漂亮的弧线。

　　医生感到在雾气在碰触到自己身体的那刻，无数回忆也电光石火一齐钻进大脑。那些都是他根本不会知道的，存在于其他人记忆中的黑足屋。

 

　　「慢着。」

　　「我也要去，带我走吧。」

　　「我就跟你走吧，这条前往“海贼王”的路。」

　　「我们彼此的梦想都这么不切实际，不过，我是为了自己的目的。」

　　「我就答应你，做你船上的厨师。」

　　「可以吗？还是说你不要？」

 

　　在阳光晴好的下午茶时间，金发的男人扭着“爱的旋风”，恭恭敬敬为自己送上可口的饮品与甜点。山治君熟知每个人的口味，所以呈给自己的很多甜点都会散发出淡淡的橘子清香。

　　无论何时，只要是自己需要的时候，他都会伸出那只手并为此感到无比荣幸。虽说自己让他当苦力的时候的确不少，但那也无可厚非嘛，毕竟山治君是船上最绅士的那一个。

 

　　在夏波第群岛上面对要命的和平主义者，原本和弗兰奇还有娜美一起逃跑的山治不顾一切掉头回来救自己和索隆不说，为什么眼看要被光线击中性命不保，却还能对自己大喊出“白痴，快跑”这样的话？！

　　只要能救下伙伴，那家伙根本就不在乎自己的死活！山治的确很强，所以每次看到他出来救场自己都会安心不少。但是，也不要把自己的命赔上吧？

 

　　很多次守夜从瞭望台回到餐厅时，都会在桌上找到一盘喜爱的点心，有时是香甜的草莓小饼干，有时是果酱馅料的牛角面包。他知道自己喜爱甜食，虽然最钟爱的仍是棉花糖但那种零食很难拿来做夜宵，不是吗？

　　闭上眼睛就好像能看到山治站在巨大烤箱边，将那些香甜的点心端出来的表情。那是最棒的笑容了。

 

　　虽然山治能为自己端出最棒的咖啡，但自从知道自己更享受亲手煮咖啡的过程後，他便每每为自己精心准备出咖啡壶等器具。

　　正因为经历过无数这样的小事，所以才知道他就是这样温柔的人，用他自己的方式恰到好处地照顾着船上的每一个人。

 

　　那可真是个SUPER的男人，连带所有的伙伴都是最SUPER的！站在艾尼艾斯大厅对面与伙伴并肩，一起向整个世界宣战。不，其实早在海列车上就见识到了，单枪匹马也要闯过来，面对整列车的敌人也要来救妮可·罗宾。实在是太感人了！

　　SUPER的勇气，SUPER的胆识，SUPER的男人，就在我们SUPER的草帽海贼团之中！

 

　　大概只有亲眼见到那个男人站在索隆和暴君大熊之间坦然赴死的样子，才能体会到那时的悲壮吧？那可真是怀着必死的觉悟才能做出的事情阿……整颗心脏都要疼痛得停止跳动了。阿，虽然我并没有心脏。

　　信不信由你，厨师先生却是真的连没有心脏的人都能够彻彻底底地感动哦，哟嚯嚯嚯。

 

　　明明自己都站不稳了，却还要挡在自己身前，在暴君大熊的面前死撑着逞强。擅自说着什么要自己给路飞带话，再找个厨子什么的。开什么玩笑？！草帽海贼团的厨子怎么可能是其他人？！虽然平时和自己吵起来的时候令人火大得要命，但不可否认的是并肩作战的那刻，白痴厨子又和自己合拍到难以置信。论实力比自己差一点，但也是个相当可靠的家伙，当然，面对女人的时候完全是白痴。

　　不管怎么说，他对整个海贼团都是特殊的，不能没有，更不能是随便的什么其他人。

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗抬起视线。短短瞬间便知道了太多。比如当初草帽屋是如何邀请他上船，比如他们日常的一些细碎琐事，再比如……这个金发的家伙的确如自己所想，被多弗拉明戈的线牢牢拴在空中却还要其他人快逃的行为根本不是一时起意，黑足屋从最一开始就是为了别人可以不惜牺牲自己的家伙。这可真是……要命的性格。他无法想象如果那时自己出手再晚那么一线，格林比特的海面上会发生什么。

　　自始至终医生都没有说一句话。他只是坦然地注视着白色雾气在四周盘桓，继而悉数钻进那人胸口。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　看着半透明的轻雾穿过黑色西装钻进胸口，山治便感受到一股暖流在全身上下游走，驱散所有曾肆虐不已的严寒。

　　“感觉怎样？”医生审视着他的脸色，看起来好了很多。他轻轻攥起金发男人的手，在手背上揉搓了几把，皮肤摩擦生出的温暖触感传进大脑，先前冰刺般的寒意似乎真的消失了。罗恋恋不舍地握着这只手不想放开，他知道，很快就不会再有这样的机会了。

　　“大概……是好了吧。”

　　医生凝视着金发的人，无法控制地将那只手缓缓抬到唇边。山治并没有拒绝，不如说看着那个人隐忍的表情，他根本就只能默许。就在唇页将要碰到手背的那刻，身旁的电话虫猛然响起。山治感到那个人的动作微微一滞，继而蜻蜓点水般在自己手背上迅速一吻，马上就松开。特拉法尔加·罗在一瞬间敛起表情变回可靠的同盟船长，转身拿起话筒。果然，草帽少年的声音吵吵闹闹地响起。

　　「喂喂，特拉仔吗！」

　　“是我。”医生抬起黯琥珀色的双眸。视线中，金发男人海蓝的眼睛难以抑制地流露出宝石般的莹彩，整个人都明朗起来。看着他，罗突然想起冬岛在春至时分融化流出的汩汩溪水，整座岛屿都重新复活的样子。

　　「山治是不是在你那里！」

　　“是。”

　　「真是抱歉，之前不知道是怎么了，反正快点将他还给我们吧！没有山治我都快要饿死了！」

　　“喂路飞，在你心里难道老子就只是饭吗？”金发男人忍不住笑起来。没有什么能比现在更令他感到高兴。子虚乌有的仇恨终于随着珊瑚的碎裂而烟消云散，“对了，难道说……你们的麻烦已经结束了？其他人呢？娜美桑和罗宾酱？”

　　「阿，将军是我们的朋友，所以不会再有麻烦啦！其他人阿，大家都在船上。」

　　虽然不知道他兴高采烈地是在说什么，不过看样子应该是事情圆满解决了吧。只要他们还在，就比什么都令人安心。

　　「山治，我真的快饿死啦！我要吃肉！」

　　“草帽屋，你听好，”医生突然开口中断了他们的对话，“在德雷斯罗萨附近有一座无人岛，叫奥斯辛波。和之国会有永久指针。”他慢慢捏紧手中的话筒，“三天後我们在那座岛上碰面，我会将黑足屋还给你们。”

 

　　如果不是由自己主动定下这个期限，这场分别就会永远成为心底解不开的结。即使是死刑，由自己亲口宣布也比被迫接受要更容易些。那个金发的人在听见草帽屋声音的那刻，展露出的表情被他看得分明。伙伴这个词在黑足屋的心目中占据的分量，深重得自己无法比拟。勉强留在身边也是毫无意义的。

　　即使自己处心积虑费尽心机准备了诸多布局，甚至从最一开始就赌上了自己最不能输的东西——这颗心，最後还是输得彻底。所谓人类，就是种患得患失的生物。医生告诉自己，这次一定是自己太过在意那只猎物，所以硬不下心肠狠不下心，实现不了万无一失的布局，最终一败涂地。愿赌服输，他必须放手。

　　所以说，要怎么证明自己是真的喜欢？要怎么证明自己不是爱得远远不够？罗发现以前的自己根本就错得离谱。“不惜一切也要夺到手”的答案并不是什么错误，只是对自己而言那并不恰当。或者至少……在该如何夺取黑足屋的这件事上是不恰当的。试问，是该让那个人带着对自己的爱与迷恋在海上常青，还是拔除他的羽翼捆住他的双腿强行将他囚禁在深海下的牢笼？只要看过他的笑容就知道，自己没有第二种选择。

　　最後的三天将是他为这段旅程划下的，货真价实的倒数计时。

　　对面吵吵嚷嚷还说了些什么他统统没有听清，只记得最後传来是娜美屋的声音。「好的，就交给我吧。」

 

　　联络切断的那刻山治觉得这一切就像是场不真实的梦。自己在这艘潜艇上的日子，将在三天後终结。那个外科医紧抿着嘴唇，并没有像往常那样投过视线。浑身被海水浸透的罗一语不发，只是渐渐扯起唇角露出一抹浅淡的笑意。山治突然感到整个胸口像被巨石狠狠击中，所有的开怀被另种情绪代替。钝痛的感觉太过明显，他只能怔怔地看着那个人，喉咙干涩得说不出一句话。

　　若要形容，特拉法尔加·罗的笑容就好像

　　——一切都结束了。


	10. [陷落]

[陷落]

 

　　已经无法逃离了，如果感情也可以称之为陷阱的话。

　　在这座潜艇上度过的时光不分昼夜地在血管中汩汩流淌，山治做不到自欺欺人，自己对那个医生怀有的感情千真万确。不是光靠闭上眼睛或几句心理暗示就能轻松抹消的东西，它从最初的涓涓细流一点点变得铺天盖地，汹涌真切。破开胸口的花不断放肆地生出新叶，他咬紧牙关一直在压制。直到不久前那个人的吻横冲直撞将一切都搅乱，他终于後知後觉地明白

　　——被上天安排生出感情的，不仅仅是自己。那个人也许比自己想象中要更喜欢自己。

　　与此同时，自己似乎……也要比想象中要更在意那个男人。

　　试问除了特拉法尔加·罗，还有谁能让自己迷茫着暂时忘掉那艘狮子头的船，对这艘根本不属于自己的船只恋恋难舍？

 

　　山治看着那个医生冷静地唤进自己的船员，安排好潜艇的航向。他们要在三天之内抵达奥斯辛波。一直到潜艇离开这片不平静的海域，医生才将这里交给其他人，转身离开。男人的步伐始终坚定沉着，永远都不会迷惘。山治伸手按住胸口，有说不清的什么死命压迫着这里，比潜进深海要更令人窒息。

　　那个男人完全可以对自己不管不顾，也完全可以将自己彻底囚禁在他的世界，以救助之名。可他没有，他放手给了自己太多，远超过“同盟”应当付出的全部。在这些日子里发生的事情，每一处细枝末节，罗都比本人还要更加认真地对待，他的每个眼神每个动作，一项一项都没可能忘记。

　　当离开潜艇回到桑尼号，离开特拉法尔加·罗回到草帽海贼团，自己应当如何给他一个应有的结局？自己是不是亏欠了他太多说不出口的东西？至于那些根本无法用人情世故来称重的感情，又该怎样收场？

 

　　“所以……山治，你真的要回去了？”佩金的语气十分惋惜。也许他惋惜的是再也吃不到那些美味的甜点。

　　金发男人咬着香烟点了点头。高兴与失落在心脏中并存，每一息跳动都混杂着两种心情，根本无法分辨哪一方占了上风。

　　夏其趴在桌上，抬眼看着那个突然有点走神不知道在想些什么的金发男人。“就算你不回去，也可以在这里继续待下去。我们都很欢迎你。”

　　“我知道。”

　　“船长是最舍不得你的吧……”白熊托着腮，视线仍盯着各种仪器，观察着前方水域。

　　“我知道。”

　　一向寡言的强巴尔这次也忍不住插话。“作为船长，他可不止一次改变航向。”

　　“……我知道。”

　　特拉法尔加·罗又不是路飞那种一听到有空岛就立刻头脑发热嚷着“转舵向上”的人。强巴尔也曾是位海贼船长，他这样说是在提醒自己，那个人使用船长权力三番四次变更航向是为了谁。在自己看不到的那些地方，罗其实付出了更多。

　　可即使自己知道得一清二楚，又能改变什么呢？

　　“你们说的我都知道……但是，”山治低下头捏起嘴里的香烟，轻声开口，像是回答更像是在说给自己听，“我可是……草帽海贼团的厨师阿。”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　金发的厨师悄悄推开船长寝室的门。罗正靠坐在床上漫不经心地看书。他赤着上身，发梢湿漉漉的，仔裤也是随随便便挎在腰上，显然是刚从浴室里出来。能力者一定都很讨厌浑身沾着海水的感觉吧。这样想着，金发男人忍不住将目光挪到外科医胸口铺开的大片刺青上。那些狂放的线条和图案令他着魔般地移不开视线。

　　他记得自己首次见到它们还是在桑尼号上，抵达德雷斯罗萨之前换装的时候，那时自己就对这些漂亮的图案感到窒息，它们看上去就像这位同盟船长一样邪气逼人。此刻它们和本人同时闯入眼底，山治几乎要确信，一定会发生什么不得了的事情。

 

　　听见门的响动，医生抬起头来看了他一眼。

　　这一眼就是中了邪，山治感到心脏从这秒钟起仿佛完完全全停止了跳动。明明那双泛着幽暗琥珀色泽的瞳并没有带上任何感情，甚至平静得没有起一丝波澜，仅仅是注视着自己，金发男人就突如其来地浑身颤栗

　　——就算退一百步，即使自己先前并不喜欢这个人，也一定会在这个瞬间爱上特拉法尔加·罗。

　　他感到喉咙发干，双脚不受自己控制地挪动着，有点轻忽却目标明确地向那个人走去。现在没有任何事物能阻止自己接近他，这一刻山治只想贴近他，感受他，也想告诉他自己的心跳与自己的感受。直到站在床前，缓缓伸出手捧住医生的脸垂首凑上嘴唇，金发男人才听到胸腔中的心脏重新开始剧烈跳动。

　　如果说之前的吻只是自己不清不楚地被迫接受，那么这一次，山治无疑是用行动在告诉罗，不是被带动的意乱情迷，而是自己对他也怀持着同样沉重的感情。

 

　　特拉法尔加·罗在头脑一片空白中迎来了这个窒息的画面。他难以置信地看着那个金发的人——自己觊觎了已久的美丽猎物——脸上带着也许连他自己也搞不懂的神情，放轻脚步悄然靠近，转瞬间便是只有梦境中才会出现的极度魅惑的场景。如同慢镜头，金发男人阖起眼帘，长睫微微颤抖着，俯首亲吻。

　　为等到这一刻，他愿剖出心脏，交给那个人千刀万剐。

　　嘴唇与舌尖传来的温度都证明这非是幻觉一场。某些假不了的东西顺着彼此接触的地方源源不断传到胸腔。那些东西尖叫着充斥着心脏，无限地膨胀，光是声音就几乎要破壁而出。罗在本能地伸手扣住那人後脑加深这个吻之前想，虽然这并不是自己最初希望的结局，但算不算也是种赢取——拼着输到血本无归的觉悟，终于引得那人短暂驻足？

　　且不管缘由是什么答案是什么，在距离一切都结束只有最後三天的时间中，黑足屋终于靠近，煽风点火并默许了所有接踵而至的行为。

　　湿润的感觉迅速被烧灼的气息取代。嘴唇厮磨着温度迅速攀升，已经不能满足于唇舌间的挑逗与交战。医生猛然施力，按着肩窝将那个人压倒在床上。确认黑足屋根本没有抵抗的意思，罗这才恋恋不舍地离开那双早已灼烫的薄唇，细细打量着身下的金发男人。脸颊因为缺氧或者兴奋染上诱人的粉色，被吻得发红的唇微微张开喘息，隐约能见到鲜绯的舌尖。那只海一样颜色的眸，即使染着一层水光却仍无比清明。从他的眼神就能读懂，现在发生的一切真的不是什么一时起意的玩笑。

　　“要继续吗？”罗将手按在黑色西装的衣扣上，缓缓勾绘着纽扣边缘的弧线。比起真正的征询意见，这大概更接近一种战前宣告。他已等待了太久。

　　在罗愈显邃然的注视中，金发男人露出一抹轻灿得恍若拂晓的笑意。不言自明的东西迅速向四肢蔓延。山治缓缓抬起手，在那张令人着迷的英俊脸庞上拂过。直到指尖触到亮金的耳环，一点冰凉，耀眼的光芒倏然闪现。那分明亮令自己全身都渗出某种温暖又柔软的东西，自外而内地将整颗心脏都细致地裹起。

　　他仍记得，这是破开黑暗与寒冷的唯一的光。

　　怎么可能忘记？

 

　　再次出现在那人脸上的邪气笑容让金发男人这一次真的放下一切缴械投降。山治定定看着那个眼底都浮动着整层光芒的外科医，低声宣布。

　　“在这三天里，我是你的……罗。”

　　如同开关被突然打开。话音坠地的那刻迎向他的，是好似想要吞噬一切般，浓密得令人喘不过气，想要将所有的时光都烧得片甲不留再也不能向前的吻。所有感情都堆挤在舌尖，迷恋狂乱而毫无保留地全部传递给对方。

　　一刻都不能再等待。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　医生将嘴唇贴着脸颊与金色发丝滑到白皙的脖颈上时，仍有些怀疑自己是身在梦中。虽然他的确有机会碰触黑足屋——事实上他甚至做过些微逾矩的事情——但山治在完全清醒的情况下，这样老实乖巧地任自己为所欲为还是第一次。

　　手指灵巧地解开衣扣，西装与衬衫逐渐敞开，露出大截雪白的皮肤。近乎于晃眼的色彩让外科医口干舌燥。他眯起一点眼睛，自上而下地打量着自己的猎物。这家伙根本就是种会发光的生物吧？即使什么也不做，光是躺在身下，也能让自己深深蛊惑，难以把持。医生发出赞叹的音节，重新俯下身，从脖颈开始一路舔吻向那副精致漂亮的锁骨。

　　山治微微瑟缩了一下，咬住牙关免得自己发出什么奇怪的声音。男人的口唇在颈侧徘徊，过于鲜明的侵袭的气息很快就变作湿热的触感，而那家伙的手也开始不安分地抚弄着身体，从胸口轻轻重重地摩挲，一路挪向小腹。每一寸接触都强烈而陌生得令他几乎要从灵魂深处颤抖。但金发男人不能否认的是，自己心底传来的那种隐隐战栗的感觉并不算陌生。自己曾不止一次体会到，就在不久前，就在这艘潜艇上，就在罗的手掌熨帖上腰际缓缓抚动的那刻。

　　所以说，自己是否真的……对他……早就有所期盼？

 

　　解开皮带扣，探进裤子边口抚摸的那刻，罗察觉到金发男人咬着下唇咽进了一声喘息。他毫不迟疑地回身过去咬上那双泛起鲜艳色泽的唇，轻而易举地撬开齿列，卷起湿滑的舌尖翻搅吮吸，让那人自顾不暇到再也想不起压制声音。黏腻绵密的亲吻与直接露骨的挑逗很快就让体温上升。漂亮的猎物很快就屈从于娴熟的爱抚中，愈显情色的喘息零零碎碎地从齿间泄露，听得罗的心脏跳快了不止一拍。

　　更不要提此刻落入自己眼中的画面，那具可以用完美来形容的身躯因为挑起情欲而泛起一层鲜艳的色泽。身下的人毫不抵抗，任由自己在各处留下吻痕，大片淫靡的红痕如片落的花，绽放在泛热灼人的皮肤上。

　　山治无法控制地急促地喘息，浑身发软，任由那个外科医将自己身上最後的衣物利落地剥除。下一秒最脆弱的地方被对方握住。他猛地一颤，抬眼看向罗。男人黯色的眸底闪动着兴奋的光，至此终于露出专情掠夺的海贼的真正模样。生着薄茧的掌心每下套弄都像是电流窜过，自己只能颤抖着攀紧罗精实的背肌，抑制不住地发出羞耻的声音。那个混账医生的技巧简直要将他逼疯。

　　“阿，妈的……不，不要……”

 

　　那双被吮吻得略显红肿的唇此刻只能吐露出不完整的句子和颤抖着尾音的呻吟。医生扬起嘴角，心满意足地继续煽风点火，手上的动作按照自己对这具身体的理解愈加肆意。他细细品尝着金发男人的每一寸皮肤，如同品尝着那人每一趟端给自己的美味佳肴。舌尖滑过剧烈起伏的胸口，在乳尖上转着圈，跟着舌尖一卷便将粉红色的突起全部含进唇齿间。

　　呜咽一声，从身体各处传来的信号强烈得快要烧断神经。山治感到自己的大脑大半已经罢工，大片大片的空白炸开，他只能任那个人摆布。当湿热的舌尖顺着胸腹向下，目标明确地滑向双腿之间的时候，金发男人忍不住倒抽一口气。滚烫的口唇触及分身顶端的感觉像是近距离碰到的炸雷，他想自己一定会粉身碎骨。

　　“哈阿！罗……不……”

　　透过水汽迷蒙的视线，他难耐地低一点头，刚好看到男人伏在自己双腿间，像对待一件非常珍贵的物件般握着自己的分身小心翼翼地含了进去。画面闯进大脑，同时更不能抵抗的是来自身下的仿佛烧灼的快感。这世上根本没有任何字眼能够形容。

　　那个人对待自己的身体似乎比本人还要熟悉百倍。有比这更见鬼的事情吗？！

 

　　“……阿……”这一刻金发男人根本想不起自己身在何方。他被投进欲望的海中反复颠簸，在风口浪尖忽上忽下，所能做的一切就只是无意识地伸出手，绞拧着四周能够抓到的一切东西。快感如同凌虐的海上风暴般席卷过大脑，这个身体再不受自己控制。在那个人的刻意奉迎下，它终于现出最诚实的模样渴求着更多，尖叫着催促那个人给予自己更多。

　　在自己身前是一副完美的牢笼，嵌着自己欲望的形状，契合得不差毫厘，沉溺得无法挣脱。

　　“快……”他喘息着伸手遮住自己的眼睛不敢正视，却又不由自主地颤抖舌尖坦白着一切，“快一点……想，想要……”

　　医生从未见过这样的山治。毫无疑问这也是任何一个人都不曾见过的模样。按捺不住地扭动着柔韧细瘦的腰，迷乱地喘息，在欲望的挑弄下不顾一切地渴求着自己。

　　“罗……”

　　听到自己的名字带着哭腔的尖颤从那双唇瓣中焦灼地吐出，医生知道那个人已经到了极限。在这种时刻还要念出自己的名字是应当得到奖赏的，下一秒他吞进金发男人坚硬火烫的分身，收紧喉口用力吮吸。

　　在突然袭来的仿佛灭顶的快感中，山治发出一声惊喘，狠狠颤抖着释放了出来。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　就着金发男人释放後无法平复的急促喘息，外科医将嘴里的液体悉数吞下。他凝视着那人仍旧迷乱不已的神情。因情欲而泛起潮红的皮肤覆着一层薄汗，他必须承认自己从未见过比黑足屋更性感的人，尤其是这刻。这个人将整个身体向自己开放，将最惑人的样子展现在自己眼前，不费吹灰之力就诱惑住自己，将自己牢牢捕获。

　　是从什么时候起的？罗无从记起，也许是从两年前最初见到那个人的第一面起？

　　微微阖一点眼睛，水光与海的色泽同时侵入医生的视野。他发誓即使摆在眼前的是足以溺亡的海，自己也会毫不犹豫地投身。罗慢慢俯下身，着魔般地吻着那双喘息不止的薄唇。轻而易举地就得到了回应，山治很快就迎上罗的舌尖纠缠，动作虽然略显生涩却千真万确，带着谁也无法逃避的沉重的感情。

 

　　之前的不过是序幕，现在才是真正的开始。医生用唇舌抚慰着金发的厨师，一根手指沿着光裸的腿根缓缓滑向後方，来到入口处轻抚按压。

　　“放松。”罗含吻着那人泛红发烫的耳珠，嗓音因为忍耐太久而变得低沉嘶哑。

　　那个金发的人不敢正视般彻底闭起眼睛，颊上的潮红还未褪去，陌生的感觉就旋踵而袭。一根手指缓慢而不容抗拒地探了进来，向内里细细探索。医生深深吸了口气，开始一点点抚平甬道中柔软绵密的褶皱。温热的内壁推挤着手指，极力反抗着入侵的陌生物体。他必须将它们舒展成能够进入的样子才能不让那个人受伤。即使自己的每一根血管每一根神经都在叫嚣着想要快点进入，快点感受这肖想得令人发狂的美妙身体，他也必须耐心完成所有的准备。

　　“唔……”不适的感觉令金发男人拧起眉心。用绵密的吻堵住那张似乎想说些什么的嘴。唇舌交缠的快感很快冲淡了这种不适。医生在察觉到一根手指可以轻松进出後，加进了第二指。罗任由他伸出双臂搂紧自己，另只手重新抚上那个人的分身，疲软的器官渐渐抬头，复苏的快感再次侵满脑海，挤走那些不适感。

 

　　知道那个人想要做什么和切身体会是截然不同的两件事。山治倒抽一口气，知道那个人到现在还不进来是为了自己。不同部位传来的感觉在大脑中混乱交战，奇怪的酸涩感和无法得到满足的某种东西从尾椎渐渐窜起，像在荒原上点起的无数星火，终于要连成燎原肆虐的火。破碎的呻吟沿着金发男人的舌尖难以抵抗地倾泻。他根本搞不懂这具身体是怎么回事，就算从未被人拥抱过也超乎想象了太多。似乎它想要的比自己以为的要多得多。此刻这世上所有事情都不再重要，他想彻头彻尾地要那个人，要他进入这个身体，要他占据自己最深的地方，不管是身体还是心脏。山治把心一横，用腿根缓缓厮磨着外科医的腰侧，将他向自己勾来。

　　“进……快点进来，罗……”

　　医生黯色的瞳孔猛地收缩。这家伙！一定要这样撩拨自己吗？！

　　他一口气将手指加到三根，直到确定它们能被全部吞进去，这才扶着那人柔软的腰身，撤出手指的同时顶上早已挺立肿胀的分身。器官被推进火热的秘处，医生发出一声无意识的满意的轻喟。他感到头皮发麻，难以想象的快感如同电流从两人接合的地方不住流向四肢百骸。从亲吻开始，到舔舐抚摸再到现在的进入，他真的得到了这个金发的人。

　　“阿，阿……”身体被紧紧填满，想象不到的充实感沿着下方传来。生理性的泪水被医生用舌尖温柔地舔去，下一刻山治在肆意喧嚣的欲潮中隐约听到罗用沙哑情色的声线说，我要动了。

 

　　罗每一下动作都顶进深处，来自身体内部的快感简直要将山治吞没。整个人都在燃烧，酥麻的电流在身体中横冲直撞。他扭动着腰身说不上是逃离还是迎合着这种陌生却引人沉湎的感觉。在医生眼中，这根本是一道诱惑难当的风景，每一秒都引着自己更加牢紧地抓住那轻颤的腰身，将分身送进更深也更加灼烫的地方。

　　触到身体中某一点的时候，金发男人突然难以自制地颤抖起来，从那张口中发出的声音听进耳中更是百倍诱惑的甜腻。医生轻轻扬起嘴角。他按着那人粉白得耀眼的腿肉不断进出，一遍又一遍在那个部位逡巡厮磨，逼出那个金发的人舌尖都忍不住打颤的呻吟。

　　“哈阿，罗……”

　　金发男人的器官在自己手中，鲜活地跳动着如同拥有生命。医生和着自己的节奏一起套弄，连他的呼吸都几乎可以控制。在再也不需要考虑未来的层层积累的快感中，两人都投身于本能的欲望中，剥除一切伪装世故的外表看到彼此最需要也最迷恋的模样。最後狠狠顶弄几下，罗紧紧抵住那个自己一直照顾有加的部位，将自己的体液深深射进金发男人体内。山治根本承受不住这种强烈的刺激，狠狠颤抖着再次与他一起射了出来。

 

　　一时间房间中只剩下两人剧烈的喘息声。罗抱住身下的人安静了片刻，缓缓从山治汗湿的额头吻起，如同划定自己的地盘，一点点吻遍他的全身。

　　“你真是太棒了，黑足屋。”

　　“你在说……说什么阿混账医生……”金发男人满脸绯红地扭开头。这话怎么听都不像夸奖而只是赤裸裸的调戏。下一秒被捉紧下颌扭回来，罗重重吻了他一口，弯起嘴角噙起一抹坏笑。

　　“如果可以的话，想把你永远留下。”

　　能在一起的时日无多，这只漂亮的猎物已经甘心将自己整个交了出来，自己可以在最後的三天中毫无嫌隙地拥抱他，占有他。他们彼此都有不能回头也不能变更的理由，所以想让留下的记忆足够多也足够美妙回味。这大概就是他能给自己的全部吧？

　　虽然在心底还是会不无遗憾地知道这不够，永远不够。

　　“你明知道答案的。”山治伸出手着迷地抚摸着医生的胸口，用指尖描绘着那些刺青美妙的弧线。

　　“所以在这三天里，别拒绝我。”

　　看着罗挑着眉尖露出的邪气笑容，作为回答，山治主动环上他的脖颈，迷恋地吻向那微笑的唇角。

 

　　怎么可能拒绝？

　　不是早就投降了吗？


	11. [永不凋谢的时光]

[永不凋谢的时光]

 

　　山治想，在这三天里成为恋人，大概就是眼下能想到的最完美的结局了吧？

　　和以前的日子一样，他会为医生精心准备每天的三餐，为他端出各种喜欢的食物。唯一不太一样的是那家伙现在时不时会整出些小动作来偷袭自己，比如会突然捧着自己的手沿着每处指根细细舔舐到指尖，或者干脆就凑过来将自己按在椅子里或压在墙上亲吻。知道自己不喜欢被其他人看到所以罗只选没人的地方出手，搞得好像在偷情一样刺激。

　　现在的时光就像从海底蜿蜒升腾的连串泡沫，带着炫目的光，美好得近乎虚幻。可一旦抵达海面所有的泡沫都会破裂，自梦境儆醒，既一切终结。

 

　　和罗在一起的时间中，山治会感受到迷醉得不真实的满足却看不见未来。曾经设想的所有事情依然存在于脑海，那些和自己共同迎接每天清晨的，那些在餐桌上开怀大笑争抢食物的，冒险走上无数未知岛屿的，与自己并肩战斗的，以及最後的最後，能够一起完成梦想抵达那片奇迹之海的，始终都是桑尼号上的人。无论他怎样想象，特拉法尔加·罗都仿佛只是惊鸿一瞥的过客，带着销魂蚀骨的感情，勾起唇角笑得惊心动魄，跟着便倏然消失在幽深的海下。

　　他只能放任自己闭上眼睛，紧紧拥抱住那个男人，将每分每秒的感受与情绪，悉数刀割斧削地刻在心脏最深处。

　　欢愉吗？或者，疼痛吗？这样的心情复杂难解。你根本无法用单纯的字眼来形容它，爱和疼痛是没有丝毫矛盾的。它们交织在一起满满当当地填充进这具躯体，将所有脏器挤迫到变形，带着细细的颤栗传进大脑。山治一次又一次攀着外科医精壮的背肌，在那个人的皮肤上留下难以克制的抓痕。自己的失控就是深爱这个男人的最好证明。上天入地就只有他能逼得自己不顾一切地尽情宣泄。伴着呻吟与喘息一同尖叫出声的，是过于短暂的时间所无法承载的过于沉重的感情。

　　他想要那个人记住自己的一切，也想要记住他的一切，可谁都没有再多的时间。

　　明明，是该用一生来证明的吧？

 

　　最後一次，山治站在潜艇的最前方，透过舷窗看着海水由黢黑到逐渐现出蓝色的浮光，他慢慢攥起掌心，钝痛在胸腔扩散。特拉法尔加·罗就站在自己背後。即使没有扭头去看也能知道，那双黯光深邃的眼瞳始终离开过自己分毫。医生抬起手臂缓缓将山治抱在怀里，侧过头亲吻那些柔软的发梢。怀里的人一点点抬起手，抓住了自己的手臂。他抓得太紧，仿佛攥在自己手中的，是茫茫海上漂浮的一根苇草。

　　什么也不需要说。

　　海贼船已经分开幽暗的深海，离开这梦境加持的时光，渐渐浮向那个不能逃遁的世界。纵然留恋，也不能停留。他们是海贼，这具身体拥有感情，也同样拥有海贼的骨血。

　　他们在这条无法回头的路上，风口浪尖地跟着整个世界滚滚倾轧，亦步向前。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　三天的倒数计时，如同蝴蝶翅上的露水，眨眼的时间便在晨光中蒸发殆尽。那座名为奥斯辛波的小岛很快就出现在闪动着碎金光芒的海上。

　　那是一座面积很小的无人岛，即使绕岛一周也不过花去两个小时的时间。整座岛屿由无数起伏的丘陵构成，点缀着白花的绿色草叶铺满了丘陵。潜艇比预计提前了一些时间抵达。金发男人强自压下胸口翻涌的激动，张望着四周海面。暂时还没有见到桑尼号的身影。左右无事，罗与山治一起踏上这座小岛。

　　“我以前曾经来过，这是个很隐秘的地点。”外科医扛着暗紫色的长刀，鞋子踏进柔软的草甸。他想到上一次来到这里的事情，轻轻抬一下嘴角。谁知道当初的计划能令自己将目标锁定在庞克哈萨德，又凑巧遇到擅闯禁地的草帽海贼团呢？谁说，这不是种天意？

　　“连这样的岛都能被你找到。”

　　“可惜现在只能用来把你送回去。”

　　再不愿面对的也是现实。自己亲手选的路必须一径走到终点。

 

　　两人缓缓走进岛屿腹地，远离泊在海岸的潜艇与其他船员。在中央那几座丘陵上，外科医再次见到了遍地盛放的八瓣白花。它们近乎覆满下方嫩绿的草甸，仿佛铺陈于夜空中的绚烂繁星。他弯腰从地上拈起一朵放在指间端详。白花缓缓转动着，这画面很熟悉，数天前的那个梦境倏然从记忆中跳出。

　　“你认识这种植物吗，黑足屋？”

　　“是什么？”山治很感兴趣地端详着它。直径大概只有拇指长短的八瓣白花没有任何多余的色彩或是修饰，在那人纹着刺青的修长指间安静地绽放。微风轻拂，一种无法言语的感情蔓溺过整座丘陵，就好像这朵花拥有某种力量，能让任何难以压制的情绪褪去满身的躁动不安，只留下宛若深海的沉静。

　　“Simbelmyne，”医生抬起黯琥珀色的眼瞳注视着他，“flower of always memory.它是永不凋零的记忆的花。”

　　即使不能留在身边，也会有些其他的什么，在不知名的地方默默为一切见证。

　　永远不会忘记，永远不会凋零，不论发生什么都不会。即使是死亡。

 

　　被那双眸盯住的那刻就感受到了，一丝细碎的激动正颤抖着沿自己的每一根血管涌向心脏，再迅速向外扩散。那些用言语也无法表达的东西撑满眼前的天空与海，山治一句话也说不出来。他只能望着特拉法尔加·罗，视线留恋地描摹过男人英俊又邪气的脸庞。

　　怎么可能不明白，那个人是在告诉自己，他永远也不会忘记。

　　罗攥起一只白皙漂亮的手，将它抬到唇边轻轻落下一吻，继而将那朵白花轻轻放进掌心。医生闭一下眼睛再睁开，心知这将是自己第一次将这句话说出口。他凝视着那只海一样色彩的眸，唇齿开阖间轻声却郑重地向那个金发的人起誓。

 

　　“我爱你。”

 

　　愿这不会是最後一次。这样想着，他看到山治猛地红了眼眶。下一秒，金发的人伸手紧紧揪住自己的衣襟，如同要把灵魂都献祭般颤抖着凑上双唇。他们被看不见的线栓接在一起，彼此就是能够完美嵌合的灵魂。

　　以那个人的性格，也许没办法坦然对自己说出同样的话，但他的一举一动都是千真万确的证据。医生甚至不能分辨，自己与黑足屋究竟谁才要更爱对方一点。走了那么多路，特拉法尔加·罗後知後觉地意识到，自己虽然在布局中输了，却也是赢家

　　——自己输掉了可以和黑足屋永远在一起的时间，却赢来了不会遗忘的至爱，与即使死亡也不会背离的誓言。

　　罗在那双薄唇上啃噬，肆意掠夺着空气，舌尖卷紧纠缠不休，想要将余下所有的吻都提前预支般不肯放手。这感情沉重留恋得连他都快要窒息，更不要提那个金发的人。山治只能呜咽着，攀住医生略高上些许的肩膀，用尽整副生命地热烈地回应。

　　在即将作别的这座岛屿上，在他们的四周盛放着的无尽白花，每一株都是见证。

　　永远不会凋零的见证。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　巨大的桑尼号终于停靠在岸边。清静的无人岛转瞬间变作喧嚣的宴会主场。戴草帽的少年已经一刻都不能再等，他高喊着肉还有饭这样的字眼挂在自家厨师的身上涕泪俱下地说自己是如何如何快要饿死。下一刻就被一脚踢开，金发男人骂骂咧咧地说着混账你们都给老子记住了先饿上三天再说，一转眼又眉花眼笑地向两位女神殷勤问安。开心地蹦过全场後山治就挽起袖子开始准备各式美味的料理。

　　虽然就要将这个男人还回去了，但还是很好。罗注视着金发男人的笑容十分笃定地想，果然只有在那群人的身边，他才会有这样的神情。所以说，现在这样才是应有的结局吧？

 

　　当天的宴会一直持续到下午，他们不能在这座岛停留太久，不然他们的指针会偏离先前的航向。草帽海贼团和红心海贼团在一起唱歌跳舞，真是难得一见的场景。罗像往常一样没有加入那些快活吵闹的家伙，他执着一碗温热的汤，坐在一旁细细品尝。

　　刚向娜美和罗宾献完所有情书回来的山治还带着浑身都冒着粉色桃心的愉快心情，他跳着轻快的步子走近医生。

　　“你还想吃点什么东西，罗？”

　　喟叹一声，外科医确认没人关注他们，这才拖过那人的手轻吻一下。“我只想吃你，你知道的，黑足屋。”

　　“白痴。”山治因为他的大胆行径而心跳加速，心底某些东西喜悦地跳动起来。然而就在这刻，他从那双黯琥珀色的眸中读出了一抹决然。

　　心口猛然一疼，他知道，特拉法尔加·罗就要走了。

　　再恋恋不舍也无济于事，这是他们两个人的选择。已经决定下来的事情不会再变更。医生喝光了碗里最後的一口汤，站起身来正了正自己的软绒帽，平静淡然地向所有人宣布。

　　“时间到，”他将暗紫色的长刀扛上右肩，“我们该走了。”

 

　　当罗带着所有船员登上明黄的潜艇向草帽海贼团作最後道别的时候，山治在医生的指间找到了一朵白花。他怔怔地看着那个男人轻轻挑起唇角，深深看了一眼自己，这才缓步走进船舱。无论何时，特拉法尔加·罗的脚步都坚定果敢，在海贼的路上他从不会迷茫。干脆利落的道别後是白色的浪花翻腾，明黄的潜艇在一脉蔚蓝的海下销声匿迹。双方同盟就此错开身形重新回到彼此的轨道。

　　看着最後的浪花被海潮吞没再也不见，山治这才回身询问学识渊博的考古学家。

　　“罗宾酱，这种植物能种在船上吗？”他指着丘陵上那些镶嵌在绿意中的白花。

　　美丽的考古学家微笑着回答。“这是Simbelmyne，据书中记载是永远不会凋零的花，插在淡水中就可以成活。”

　　“那真是太好了。”

　　“你要带走吗？”罗宾一向喜爱植物，对它也很感兴趣。不过令她有些惊奇的是山治也会对植物感兴趣，要知道，这种花并不属于食材。

　　金发男人轻轻弯起嘴角。“阿，是阿。”

 

　　山治从地上拾起一朵安静绽放，不被侵染的白花，捏着茎尖在指间缓缓转动。眼前蓦然出现纹着DEATH的修长手指，一切时光措手不及地袭来，所有喜怒哀乐在眼前风驰电掣地晃过。

　　在那个人身边度过的时间虽然不算太长，其间还被各式各样的情绪不断侵扰，却成了自己最不能忘记的一段时光。此刻重回正轨，被他默默刻在心脏深处的东西就像罗已经带走的，就像自己即将带走的，就像这朵象征记忆的花。

　　Flower of always memory.

　　——永远都不会凋谢的花朵。

 

　　在这条同盟的路上会发生什么谁也不知道，下一次再见到那个人又会是什么时候也不知道，关于更遥远的未来还有些什么，甚至会不会有都不会有人知道。山治唯一知道的是与自己的心脏紧紧牢牢拴在一起的人，名为特拉法尔加·罗。

　　Time of always memory.

　　——永远都不会忘却的时光。

 

 

 

　　- END –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [写在後面的话]
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> 　　大家好，我是Yosii。  
> 　　这次能够受邀参本真的非常高兴，能将我对罗香的爱发扬光大了可喜可贺！希望能有越来越多的人喜欢罗医生和厨子这个组合！也希望尾田神能再给力一点，多加点罗香之间的互动吧你感天动地我酬神拜佛！
> 
> 　　先来讲几句关于文的内容吧……  
> 　　※对不起这不是个愉快的故事我先土下座！我相信大家已经体会到了……此刻请一定要相信有爱的人一定有未来！他们的故事还远没有完结！最重要的是他们已经在一起了！（声嘶力竭打滚喊叫）  
> 　　※题目其实是指环王里出现过的一种植物。Flower of Always Memory，这句解释是本意不是出自我的捏造。在此向我最喜爱的魔幻巨作致敬。（我是认真的）  
> 　　※说到写得最艰难的部分，必须是[布局]那章的内容。怎么可能狠得下心来，让医生说出那些话，做出那些事？但他必须那么做。那时我曾在一个不为人知的地方满目忧桑地写道：“我觉得等我写完，整个人都不会太好，但是现在还没有写完，我整个人就不好了。”希望大家看完都能体会一下我当初遭受的精神伤害（不）。  
> 　　※其实按照最初想法，罗医生要比现在更绝情的。我在设定文档里写，医生应当在提到LUFFY的时候说出“我没有帮你的必要”以及“他们已经忘了你”这样的话。你们看到啦，正文里是没有的，被砍掉了。真要写出来就直接精神伤害＋MAX了，所以请大家一定要相信我是个好人！  
> 　　※罗医生的船员都是好助攻！请不要忘记他们为促成罗香而说的每一句话，为他们撒花！  
> 　　※如果需要BGM的话请用梶浦由记的《everytime you kissed me》。
> 
> 　　关于罗香这个CP，我是从厨子给罗医生做饭团那时就喜欢上的。当时是觉得，咦他对医生真好阿？而後随着剧情……你们懂得，格林比特近海的电话虫通话，以及後来的英雄救美，妥妥儿的站稳了罗香。现在每次更新我都盼着能看到罗香的戏份嘤嘤嘤嘤……相信会等到尾田神发糖的那天的！  
> 　　最後感谢尾田神带给我们这个充满爱与奇迹的世界，感谢邀请我参本的佐仓贝比，感谢为本子作出贡献的所有小伙伴们，感谢指环王带给我的灵感，感谢梶浦大神的BGM，以及，感谢所有的读者们能够一直看到最後。  
> 　　最後的最後——厨子你还在等什么，遇到这样的医生，果断嫁了吧！
> 
> 　　——Yosii亲笔　2014.4.27.


End file.
